


Trouble and Honey

by Teragram93



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teragram93/pseuds/Teragram93
Summary: You're not really sure how you ended up in this predicament. After all those years on a quiet island, you never thought adventure would find you. You never thought your life would be uprooted like this. But as you stare up at the towering man in front of you, you can't help but wonder:"What did I do to deserve this?"You never thought in all your life you'd meet him, let alone be sneaking onto his ship.





	1. Chapter 1

Life had a funny way for shaking things up. It comes when you least expect it; uprooting you from your own sense of normality and making you see the world differently. It can happen in many ways: an opportunity, a loss, a disease, an idea and sometimes even in the form of a person.

Or at least that’s what your grandma would tell you.

_“Somethings coming.”_ You remember her saying as you ran out the door a few hours ago. “ _Something is coming to give you a good shake [Y/N].”_

You had brushed her off and continued your way out the door. What did she know? She had lived her entire life on this tiny island in the South Blue. All she knew was a slow, boring life.

It wasn’t that the island which you lived on was boring. It’s just nothing particularly exciting ever seemed to happen there.

A gentle breeze moved a strand of hair out of your face as you stared up at the sky. The scent of apples drifted down from the apple trees surrounding you.

The last time you could remember something exciting happening was when Mr. Ito’s daughter ran away with that marine boy. That caused such a ruckus; Mr. Ito was heartbroken. But as much as you sympathized with Mr. Ito, you couldn’t help but feel for his daughter. How exciting it must be to finally get away from this place. To find love and adventure all in one. Not that you knew much about love, you were only twelve after all. You closed your eyes and imagined being anywhere but there.

_Far away on a pirate ship would be nice_ you mused. Imagine it. You, [Y/N], one of the most fearsome pirates in all the seas. Men would cower at the very mention of your name. You smiled. It was a wonderful thought, but how would you ever get out of here?

“[Y/N!]” the voice echoed across the orchard, shaking you from your day dream. You scrunch your nose in annoyance. You had been hoping to get a couple hours peace before your grandma came calling after you. Why couldn’t she bother Jun? All he ever does is play Marines all day.

“[Y/N], I need you here now!” the voice rang out again. With a huff you raised yourself up from the long grass you had taken refuge in.

_All so annoying_ you thought as you made your way back to the cottage.

“You’re always running off like that.” The old woman said with a stern look. “Whose supposed to help me peel all these apples if my helper just runs off?” she gestures to the baskets of apples beside the table.

“I dunno, maybe Jun?” you say as you take your place at the table. “He never really does anything helpful.”

Your grandma looks at you over her glasses, amused. “You know Jun couldn’t boil water if his life depended on it. Now,” She picks up a peeler and hands it to you “Peel.” She adds, pointing to the seemingly never-ending baskets.

You grasp the peeler and start hacking away at the apples. _This isn’t fair at all._ You continued to grumble to yourself. _Jun gets to have all the fun while I have to be here and help grandma cook._ You were always someone your grandma could depend on. Ever since grandpa passed away you have taken his place as sous chef. Though you would never admit it, you loved these times. Your grandmother’s trust in you made you feel important. Plus, learning all her recipes was sure to come in handy eventually.

There was silence between you and your grandmother; a comfortable one. The only sound was the scraping of the peeler against the red skin of the apple and the occasional _plunk_ of a skinned apple being tossed into the bowl.

“You got an air about you.” The woman finally said.

“Pardon?” you said, not even looking up from your work. You knew where this was going. Grandma always seemed to think there was _something_ going on with you.

“You got the air child.” Her voice was more urgent than before. You sigh, placing the apple you had been intently peeling on the table before you.

“Grandma,” You begin, looking at her. “I promise you that I do not have an _air._ I haven’t been seeing any shadows out of the corner of my eyes and I _promise_ I haven’t had any visions.”

This had been an almost constant thing since you were eight. Your grandma had always been the firmest believer in the idea that her bloodline carried a talent; Clairvoyance. The old woman leaned back in her chair and observed you.

“What about voices?”

You let out an unintentional laugh “Disembodied voices? No grandma, can we please just peel the apples.”

“You can’t deny the past or your blood, [Y/N]” the old woman added before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

You were about to open you mouth to protest when your brother came bursting through the front door. His blonde hair swooped carelessly to the side as he smiled at you. His green eyes sparkling.

“Hey little one,” he said as he affectionately ruffled your hair and reached past you to grab an apple from the pile.

“I need those!” You protested as Jun took a huge bite from the fruit. He smirked down at you.

“How was your day darling?” Your grandmother asked, giving Jun a loving smile. Everyone knew who that favourite was in the family.

“Wah Ghod” He said with a mouth full of apple. He swallowed before continuing “You wouldn’t believe—”

He then launched into the long story of how his day was. You had heard this story many times; how hard he worked on the boats, the stories that the sailors shared with him about the Grand Line. It was those stories that amazed you. The stories of battles between pirates and The Marines. You continued peeling the apples wishing to be anywhere but at that table.

_You’ll be great._ You thought to yourself as another apple peel dropped to the table. You could almost smell the salt air as you imagined yourself aboard a huge ship. Not a care in the world. Just the wind in your hair and the horizon before you.

“…Then we just kinda kicked him out.” Jun finished telling your grandmother.

“Kicked who out?” You asked finally turning your attention away from the fruit.

“It was really weird, you know” Jun said between bites. “down at the dock today some of the guys caught a kid trying to sneak onto one of the boats.”

“Oh?” you were suddenly far more interested in Jun’s story. New people were hard to come by on this island; excluding sailors who only stopped in the port for a few nights. New kids were almost unheard of.

“Yeah,” Jun muffled out of a mouth full of apple, “dorky looking guy too. Skinny as a rail but giant hair. Kept going on about how he was going to beat us all up. But in all honesty you could probably take him in a fight”

Jun reaches down and squeezes your bicep before laughing.

“You’re so annoying.” You grab Jun’s wrist and punch him playfully in the shoulder. He was about to retaliate but the old woman gives you both a dangerous look.

“Not in the kitchen.”

You both mutter an apology.

“Yeah, but then the captain—” Jun was off again, and you turned back to the apples.

You scrunched your nose slightly as you think about the boy Jun described. Whoever he was her was definitely someone you wanted to meet. It had been ages since you’d had a playmate. Ever since Jun decided he was too old to play pretend and spent all his time down at the docks.

_I need to find him_

“May I please be excused?” You ask as you lay down the peeler, looking up at your grandmother.

“Where are you going?” She asked, once again not looking up from her task at hand. You weren’t sure if you’d be able to get away with a lie. This lady was always able to sniff out a lie.

“I was just going to take a walk down by the docks. With all of Jun’s stories, I need to see it for myself!” Not technically a lie.

“As long as you’re back for dinner. Jun, can you try peeling apples for me please?”

You stand up quickly, grab your bag beside the door and make your way out the front door.

“What even is this?” You can hear your brother say as you close the door behind you. You just know he’s trying to figure out what the peeler was.

 

A few hours later you find yourself wandering the downtown, your search of the docks hadn’t gone the way you planned. Not a redheaded boy in sight. The quaint wood buildings towered over you as you sat on the fountain in the middle of the square.

_Maybe he left_. After all, no one would want to stay on this island for too long. Once ships are restocked, they don’t spend more than a night or two here. To be honest you didn’t blame them.

Hopefully that boy had made it on a ship and was currently hiding away until they set sail the following morning. If that was the case, then you envied him.

It was the angry yelling that snapped you back to reality.

“…and stay out!” Mr. Ito’s voice boomed across the square.

The boy tumbled back with alarming force and came to rest a few feet from the stores front entrance. With an inquisitive gaze, you watched as he abruptly got to his feet. His whole body shook as he stared up at the older man. His small hands were balled into fists.

“I’ll kill you!” The boy yelled as loudly as his small body could muster. You were taken aback by such aggressive words. The boy didn’t seem to be much taller than you and Mr. Ito was a towering man.

The older man scoffed and turned back inside. He wasn’t going to sink as low as to shallow threats with a young boy. Especially one that looked like this poor soul did. The boy looked around, glaring at all the onlookers.

“What are you looking at?!” His voice grew shakier. You could tell he was trying to appear intimidating but unfortunately failing miserably. There were hushed voice from the few people who had stopped to see what was happening. But they quickly dissipated once they realized that the boy wasn’t worth their time.

The boy huffed again before heading off towards the alley behind the deli he had just been expelled from.

But he was worth your time.

This was your opportunity. Sliding off the stone fountain you quickly head after the young boy.

As you rounded the corner of the alley, you find him hunched over a dumpster; his flaming red hair hidden from view.

“You still hungry?”

The boy jumps slightly at your voice but turns to you with such an ugly face. One so defiant and angry you would probably be scared if it wasn’t attached to such a small person. He wasn’t much to look at. He was alarmingly skinny. His hair, a flaming red, spiked out of his skull, resembling a porcupine.

“What do you want?” He said through gritted teeth, eyeing you suspiciously. You sigh and take the bag off you back. You really didn’t have time for a standoff, let alone with this guy. You unzip the bag and rummage inside.

“Here.” You pull the wrapped lunch out of your bag and extend it to him. He doesn’t take it, but rather narrows his eyes. He looks back and forth between the gift and you, as though trying to determine if you’ve poisoned it or not.

“It’s fine. Really.” You insist, taking a small step forward, urging the boy to take the package. The upturned nose and slight step back made it very obvious to you that he was not about to take your offering. You sigh and place the food down on the ground in front of you.

“Not everyone is out to get you, you know?” You say before turning to go. “It’s my grandma’s casserole by the way.”

The whole thing was strange. How did someone like him end up here? The village wasn’t an overly wealthy place, but poverty wasn’t that apparent there. The boy’s appearance gave it away. The patches in his clothing, how dirty he was and the gaunt and drawn look of his face.

As you round the corner you stop. Holding your breath, you peak your head back into the alley. A smile spreads across your face, the boy and the care package were gone.

_Good._

On the walk back you kept going over the meeting you had just had. The look he had in his eyes; they were deep amber pools. So full of hate and resentment but hinted at something more. You could sense a deep sadness in him.

_Was he all alone? Where was his family?_

“Something on you mind?” Jun asked at the other end of the table. You hadn’t said much since you had gotten back. You just kept thinking back to that boy.

You picked at the chicken breast before you, “Yeah, I’m fine.” You mumbled. Your brother raised his eyebrows slightly; not believing you.

“May I be excused please?”

“You hardly touched your food,” Your grandmother pointed out as she looked at you above her glasses.

“I’m just not feeling the best,” You lied.

Your grandma nodded and you headed upstairs to your room. You just had too much on your mind. _Guilt maybe?_ You had always taken the life you had for granted and you were starting to realize that. Sure, the island was boring and nothing happened, but at least you had food to eat.

Your gut wrenched as you imagined the young boy again. _The garbage? Really?_

You sat on the edge of your bed. Unable to shake the feeling deep in your gut. It gnawed at the edge of your mind.

_Something is coming._

You shook your head and got under the covers. What could possibly be coming? Nothing ever happened here. You pushed the feeling far inside you and drifted off to sleep.

It was the smallest sound that woke you. _Was that real or in your dream?_

You lay motionlessly for an amount, trying to get your bearings. The same small room, the desk in the corner, and the shelf packed with one too many books.

But then you hear it again. A quiet tap on the window. _Definitely not your imagination._ As you sit up, you can just make out the silhouette of a small figure. A small figure that just so happens to have incredibly spikey hair.

“What are you doing here?!” you hissed, trying to keep your voice as low as possible. The last thing you needed was for your family to wake up and find this vagabond boy trying to climb through your window.

“This is your room eh?” The boy said as he hoisted himself up and over the window frame. He landed with a soft thud and proceeded to take in his surroundings.

Flabbergasted is a word that could be used to describe how you were feeling. _What? How?_

“How are you here?! How did you know where I lived? _How did you know which room was mine?”_

“Oh, I followed you.”

You weren’t sure what to do at this point. You’ve never had a stranger climb through your window before, let alone _a boy._ Let alone this _strange_ of boy. In all the novels you read, it was a lover that was supposed to climb through your window and whisk you away on some fantastical adventure.

_Not him. Far from a prince charming._

“You got any food?” His voice broke you from your thoughts. _Definitely not prince charming. Not even his cousin: Duke Mediocre._

“You honestly cannot be here.” You stride over to the window and point to the ground below. As if urging the boy to leave. Your grandmother would have your skin if she knew this was going on.

“I’ll leave once I get food.” It made you blood boil that such a person was making demands of you. _Who does he think he is? Just coming into people’s rooms in the middle of the night and demanding things._ Matters were only made worst when he sauntered over to your bed and sat down.

“You have a decent room,” He mused

“If I get you food will you please leave?”

He turned to you with that smirk. You have only known this boy a day and you already want to knock that infernal look from his face.

“Of course, I’ll leave.”

Without a word you make your way to the kitchen. As you creep out of your room, you make sure not to make a sound. Standing in the hallway you can see your grandmother’s door just ajar; but not sound or movement coming from it; perfect. With light feet you descend the stairs into the kitchen.

_Now what would be good enough to get him to leave, but not enough that my grandma would notice?_

After a few minutes of _quietly_ rummaging through the pantry, you settle on come crackers, some cured meat and an apple.

“Here.” You place the food next to the boy on your bed. “Would you please leave now?”

He looks down at the food. It almost seemed as though he was trying to determine if this was enough to buy him into doing what you wanted him to do. Even in the dark you could tell how skinny he was; his collar bones far more visible than they should have been. It was in that moment you feel a pang of sympathy. _What happened to you?_

The boy gathers the food and heads back to the window.

“What’s your name?” He asked before lowering himself down on to the roof below the window.

“It’s [Y/N].”

“[Y/N]” the boy repeated your name thoughtfully before giving you an alarming smile. You didn’t know he was capable of smiling. “Well, [Y/N] I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

“Wait what?!” you exclaimed. After all of this you had hoped that the food would have been enough to keep him away.

“Where else am I supposed to get food?” The boy laughed as he shimmed down the tree beside the house. “My name’s Kid by the way.” He added before taking off into the night.

You stare out the window after him for a few seconds. _What just happened?_

The following days of summer began to flow together perfectly. You would wake up early, steal some food from the kitchen and rush out the door before your grandma could question you on where you were headed. Kid would always be waiting for you at the same spot; your spot. Just down the path from where you lived, through the apple trees and down at the beach. He’d greet you with the same crooked smile and “what did you bring me to eat?”

You didn’t know it at the time, but these were the days that you were going to miss the most. The carefree attitude, the hours under the sun. You and Kid would play the same game over and over again. “I’m the Pirate King!” He’d bellow as he leaped from the large branch of drift wood. He landed in front of you, trying to make himself appear big.

“Fear me,” he yelled thrusting his makeshift sword into your chest. You clasp your imaginary wound dramatically as you fall to the ground.

“Oh great pirate king, show mercy.” You reached up at him dramatically, feigning death. Of course his answer would always be the same. He’d leap back up on the piece of drift wood, throw back his head in laughter, before saying “mercy is for the weak.”

It was late august when you sat at your spot with Kid. It was amazing how the summer had just seemed to fly by.

The both of you sat side by side watching the sun set. You brushed the remaining sand off your clothes and sighed contently. It had been so long since you had had this much fun. As much as you hated to admit it, Kid really had brought joy to your life. Even though he was pigheaded and would never let you be Pirate King in your game. You didn’t overly mind, anything to keep your friend close and happy.

You glance over at the boy beside you and couldn’t help but smile. Maybe your grandma was right. Something had come into your life to shake things up.  

The boy sudden stood up, jolting you from your thoughts. You turn to him surprised by his sudden movement. He’s looking down at you, a triumphant look on his face.

“I’m going to be Pirate King, you know that right [Y/N]?”

You stared at him for a quiet moment, trying to digest what he just said to you. His ecstatic demeanor slightly lessened as it took long for you to answer; slowly becoming one of agitation.

“Why you don’t think I can do it?!” He asked, his sharp nose scrunching in anger. You giggled, you really couldn’t help it. You had come to love the way his nose crinkled when he was annoyed.

“What’s so funny!” He nearly yelled, bunching his fists at his side.

“Nothing!” You said quickly, looking away from him so he couldn’t see you smile. “How are you going to do that?”

He looks down at you blankly for a moment. It appeared that he hadn’t really thought that far. “It’s simple,” he said, regaining his air of confidence, “I’ll just get a ship, a crew and kill anyone who gets in my way.”

You nod quietly at his plan. For what it lacked in thorough planning it definitely made up for it in brutality. Though it was hard to imagine such a small boy murdering people, it was the dark glint in his eye that flashed every now and then that convinced you otherwise. Or maybe it was that nagging feeling in your gut that warned you of what this boy would be one day. You pushed the warnings deep inside you and smiled up at him.

“I know you will be,” You beamed. He studied your face for a pregnant second, as though looking for any hint of dishonesty.

 “Good.” He finally said, sitting beside you again and looking out over the sea. The two of you sat in comfortable silence. It was funny to think that this boy had come into your life; the once boring island had some fire breathed into it and you couldn’t have been happier.

“You know…” Kid began, looking down, drawing circles in the sand with his toes. Being very mindful not to look at you “Not that I need anyone, because I’ll have the best crew ever and honestly women just slow everything down. But, you know, I really wouldn’t mind having you come with me…”

You saw a light red come to his cheeks as he continued to look away from you.

You felt like a flower had burst into bloom within your gut. Images of you and Kid, hand in hand, fighting your way across the Grand Line filled your mind. This was it, this was finally going to be your way off this island. Your ticket to adventure. You glance over at him, his eyes still cast down but his body becoming increasingly tense.

You lay your head on his shoulder. By this point you could feel the heat of his blush irradiating off him. “You know,” you said quietly, “I’d really love that.”

His body relaxed at your words and his head came down to meet yours. His hand clasped around yours as you both stared up at the sky. It was like you were the only two people in the entire world. Time moved slow and melted away. Leaving just the two of you and just this moment. Nothing else would ever matter.

“[Y/N]…” Kid began, not looking away from the stars above. “Promise me you’ll never leave, okay?”

His hand grasped yours a little tighter when he finished his sentence.

“Okay.” You whispered, grasping his hand a little tighter too. “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had happened so fast. You smile to yourself as you begin to walk up the path, last night’s kiss lingering on your lips.

_The air had been cold as you and Kid laid under the stars; the blanket acting as your only barrier. The young boy snuggled closer._

_“I’ve been alone a lot,” he began slowly, “But when I’m with you, I feel like… better.”_ _you smiled at those words. He wasn’t one to be able to tell you what he was truly feeling._

_Ever since you met this boy, a fire had been ignited in your world; forever burning brightly. He inched closer to you again._

_“[Y/N]…” his voice was soft, something you never thought he would be capable of being. You turned your head to face him._

_The kiss was quick. As light as a feather._

You blush. The sun was just breaking the horizon as you made your way home from the beach; hopefully your grandmother wasn’t up yet. The gravel crunched under your feet as the cabin grew closer.

“Sorry grandma, but I fell asleep on the beach,” you mumble to yourself. It wasn’t a complete lie. “I just lost track of time, the stars were just so beautiful. Hopefully she’ll believe that.”

Your mind drifted to the night again as you slowly open the front door.

_“Promise you won’t leave.” Kid’s voice was quiet again._

_“I promise.” you whispered back_

“[Y/N]” your grandmother’s voice broke your day dream as you walked into the foyer. Your stomach churned. How was she up this early, she is never up this early. You walk around the corner into the kitchen.

“Grandma I can—"

“Please sit down.” She gestured to a chair at the kitchen table, cutting you off mid-excuse. Your eyes fell on Jun; sitting at the table silently. His green eyes were dark as he looked down, not making eye contact.

_Something is very wrong._

You sit down, not taking your eyes off your brother. Urging him to look at you, to say something, anything.

“I’ve given this a lot of thought.” The older woman begins. “I’m not getting any younger, and I know this island doesn’t have much to offer you.” As she continued her voice became more choked. “I promised your parents I’d look after you the best I could, but staying here will only stifle your potential…”

You clench your fists and look down at the wood table, you knew what was coming.

 “You need to go live with your aunt.” Your grandmother said placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, “You’ll get more opportunity there… she’ll be happy to have you. Jun could be a marine. You could be whatever you wanted…”

The following days could only be described as a blur. The anger you had felt, the packing and the fateful day when the ship captain met Jun, your grandmother and you at the dock. The tears stung at the corners of your eyes. You had looked but you weren’t able to find him anywhere.

_I made a promise._

Your stomach heaved with the ship. In all your hours imagining what the open sea would be like, you never expected this nightmare. In the stories you heard of fierce storms, you were always the steadfast captain. Grasping to the helm as the waves and wind pummeled the ship beneath your feet. Never once did you see a small girl clinging to the side of a bed; praying for it to be over.

Prying yourself from the bedframe, you shakily make your way to the cabin door. Grasping the handle, you pull it open and stumble into the hall. It smelled of salt.

The hallway was dimly lit, casting menacing shadows on the walls and ceiling. Your bare feet were cold as they stepped onto the damp wood.

_Where’s Jun? How long has it been?_

The walls creaked and heaved as though the ship itself was alive; struggling to breathe against the assaulting storm that surrounded it.

You brace yourself against the wall as you make your way down the hall. Everything was quiet aside from the storm.

_Where is everyone?_

There wasn’t a sailor in sight.

The air was nearly knocked from you as you step onto the deck. The wind rips around you; threatening to lift you off your feet and carry you out to sea. You blink frantically at the darkness that was closing in, searching for Jun.

“Jun!” you call out; your voice almost silent against the storm. As you get your bearings, you come to realize that the deck was completely barren aside from the small boy that stood at the bow of the ship.

You inch forward, careful not to lose your footing.

“Jun!” you call again. _Why is he not answering? Does he not hear me?_

As you get closer you can make out the boy’s figure better. Small, slight, with flaming red hair. _Kid? What’s he doing here?_

Your mind began to race a mile a minute as your tried to make sense of what was happening. Had he snuck on the ship? Had he known that the marines had come and taken your brother away for training and you had to follow? Had he come to take you away from this nightmare?

“Kid!” your voice sounded desperate as it escaped your mouth, “I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye, I couldn’t find you.”

Your hand reaches out and takes hold of his shoulder, begging for him to turn to you. You were relieved at first as the boy turned to face you, but relief soon turned to horror as his face came into view. Where there was once a face lay numerous gashes. Tearing deep into the skin exposing the bone. Blood flowed from the wounds, covering the boy’s left arm.

You awoke with a jolt. Your chest rising and falling rapidly as beads of sweat made their way down your forehead.

_How many years had it been since you had a dream like that?_

You bring trembling hands to your head and wipe away the sweat. It had been 8 years since you had left the tiny island in the South blue. 8 years since you had seen the little boy. Regaining your composure, you lift yourself from your bed and make your way to the bathroom.

“You’re losing it [Y/N].” you quietly whisper to yourself as you splash your face. The water was cold, helping ground you back in reality.

The last time you had dreamt of your old life was when you had first arrived at the Archipelago. Just a small child terrified by how quickly her life was changing.

_“You’ll be alright.” The voice startled you as you looked over the side of the ship, gazing at the approaching Archipelago. “I know Clara, she’ll look after you both.” The man who had first taken you from your grandmother stands beside you. Large, intimidating, and unlikable. You bite your lip nervously as your new home grows closer._

_“I don’t want to know her.” Your words were short. You tried to keep from talking, worried your composure would fail you and you’d begin to cry again. You had never met your aunt before; you had never met any family outside of your grandparents and parents. Though the memories of your mother and father were blurrier everyday._

_The captain looked down with passive eyes. “Well that’s a shame, considering she’s the only family you and your brother have left.”_

You give your head another shake. Trying to suppress the intrusive thoughts of the past. There was work to be done and focusing on the past wasn’t going to help.

You hurry to get yourself together. Your aunt hated when you were late. You pull on your favourite pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. After throwing your [H/C] hair into a tight bun you make your way downstairs.

“You’re late.” Your aunt’s voice was cold as you made your way into the bar. She stood with her back to you, her long black hair cascading down to her hips. She turned to you; her eyes as cold as her voice. She studied you, her blue eyes softened as bit as she saw the dark circles around your eyes. “Long night?” she added.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t sleep.” You move past her into the seating area of the bar and start to bring the chairs down from the tables. Clara was a cold woman, but underneath it you knew she cared for you and Jun. Her way of showing love was quiet, collected and in small amounts.

“Should be a long night tonight.” Clara called to you from behind the bar “the ships will be arriving throughout the day.” You already knew who she was talking about, you had heard the regulars talking about it many nights before.

_The worst generation._ The older men would speak in whispers at the bar. As to how all the rookies would be arriving soon, how we would have to prepare ourselves for the worst, especially after what had happened the first time they had arrived. It had always made you laugh. Year after year pirate crews would arrive at the Sabaody Archipelago; things would pick up; some damage would be done and then everything would return to normal. Well as normal as a place full of crime could be.

But with recent events you were a little more anxious. With what had happened at Marineford, the world had been shaken to its core. Or at least that’s what the drunk sailors would tell you from the other side of the bar. With what you had read in the papers, Whitebeards death and Strawhat’s escape would be the dawning of a new era. It was a little unnerving to think about, what would that mean for the civilians like you? Your aunt? What about Jun? A young marine like him is bound to get caught up in the turbulence of the changing world.

The worst generation would be returning through the Archipelago again to get to the New World. You could only imagine what new determination had been ignited within them. The games for the title Pirate King were about to reach a whole new level.

_What a fun game to play_

You shake your head a little, turning your attention back to your aunt.

“I look forward to it,” You say as you lower the last chair to the floor. Pirates weren’t all bad, at least the ones you had met anyways. They always had the most interesting stories and the more they drank the more likely they were to tip you.

The regulars began to stream in within the next few hours.

“Hey, lil’ lady,” The man half leaned on the bar. Trying to hold himself up. “How about you an’ I get outta here?” You weren’t sure if what followed was a wink or his eye was becoming lazier with each passing second.

“A lovely thought, but I’ll have to pass.” You say politely, trying very hard not to let your annoyance show.

“Oh, common!” He said more aggressively, swinging his beer around so it spilled on the bar and himself. “Wouldn’t you fancy yourself a pirate? I could show you the New World~”

You study the man closely. He was larger, much larger than you.  His bushy brown hair stuck out in all directions, coupled with an equally scraggly beard. From his red coat to his brown boots you could tell this wasn’t the kind of man you would want to get involved with. His kind passed through here all the time; a false sense of confidence, a casual bravado that made you want to throw up.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” You turn your back to him, hoping he’d take the hint. He huffs loudly.

“Whatever, you aren’t even that good looking. You’ll regret the day that you turned me, Haritsu down!!” the bar had grown quieter at his outburst. You turned to the man, a defiant look on your face.

“Do you really think I would ever let someone like you—”

“My, my” Clara appeared behind the man, placing a hand on his back. “What seems to be the matter here?” She looks between the two of you, eyes calculating.

“Nothing, auntie.” You say matter-of-factly, “This man was just leaving.”

The man had grown red in the face, he lifts a fat finger and points at you, “You’d be lucky to have—"

“Wonderful.” Clara interrupts, dismissing the man with a wave of her hand. She eyes him from head to toe, her look as cold as ever. “Don’t bother my niece again or I’ll have you put up for auction.” Her voice was laced with venom as she stared at him. The man dropped his finger and gaped at Clara. His face continued to redden. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the proper words for retaliation. Finally realizing that he had lost, he turned on his heel with a huff and returned to his table at the back of the bar. His crew greeting him with hushed voices and confused looks.

“So rude.” Clara sat down in front of you at the bar. “Wine please.”

“Isn’t it wrong for the owner of the establishment to be drinking during working hours?” You place the full glass in front of her, she gives you a small smirk.

“The owner of the bar does not care. But before I forget, letter for you.” Clara hands you a small envelope from her back pocket. Your name was written in swirling letters on the front. You flip the letter over to see the Marine seal on the back.

“Odd.” Why on earth would they be writing you? You rip open the letter with a bit of apprehension. You had no reason to think anything was wrong, but then again, you hadn’t heard from Jun in the last couple weeks.

Your heart nearly stopped as you began to read the letter. The world was spinning and falling out from under you. You brace yourself against the bar as the note falls from your fingers.

“Darling are you okay? You’re as white as a ghost.” Your aunt had gotten up from her seat and joined you on the other side of the bar, she places a concerned hand on your shoulder. You turn to her, trying to find the words. You felt the sting in your eyes building as you glanced at her confused face. You couldn’t do this right now.

You broke away from your aunt and ran upstairs.

_Need to get away, need to be alone._

It felt as though the breath had been stolen from your lungs. You sat down on the bed; your legs being too weak to hold you any longer. The words of the note reverberating throughout your mind.

_It is with greatest sympathy that we must inform you of your brothers untimely…._

_Lost at sea…._

It was all too much. It couldn’t be true. Jun wasn’t one to just die like that. He couldn’t. You refused to believe.

_You would know if he was truly gone_

The voice smoothed over your panicked thoughts as you stared at the floor of your bedroom. It was a quiet voice but grew in volume the longer you blankly stared.

Your eyes ached, puffy from the endless crying. How long had you been sitting there? Hours? It didn’t really matter. As you laid down on your bed your body felt as though it was made of lead; you didn’t know it was possible to hurt this much. To not only feel it in your bones but also in your soul.

_You would know_.

The voice had grown quieter as your eyes grew heavier. Sleep soon came over you.

_Apples. Why does it smell like apples?_

_Your eyes flutter open. The light above blinds you as you sit up. Bringing a hand up to shield your eyes you try to figure out what was happening. The long grass tickles your bare legs, the hill you find yourself laying on slopes down into an orchard. Hundreds of apple trees line the field below you._

_“I’m home?” you said out loud, looking around for anything that would help you make sense of what was going on._

_“I was in bed, but now I’m here?” You stand, brushing a strand of hair from your face. It was just as you remembered. The never-ending orchards, the sweet smell of apples and the constant warm breeze._

_Wait, was there always a warm breeze? Was is always this serene?_

_You shake your head. Making your way up the hill, you come to a familiar path. You smile remembering all the times you had ran up and down that path. One-way home and the other way to meet **him**. Maybe he was waiting for you? Looking to the right you can almost see the gleaming ocean._

_“Maybe just a look,” you muse to yourself. “I could see him again…” you move to turn towards the beach, but something stops you. As much as you want to go to the right, a nagging feeling saying that wasn’t the best idea. You were needed elsewhere. Someone else needed you._

_Reluctantly, you turn left up the path. The trees lining the walkway seemed to grow brighter as the cabin came into view. With each step, the surrounding light grew brighter._

_“I don’t remember it being this warm…”_

_As you reach the door, the light had almost become blinding. Obscuring mostly everything that surrounds the cabin. You push the door open._

_It was eerily quiet. It was as though the house itself was holding its breath; scared to frighten you away._

_“Hello?” You call out, unsure, stepping into the foyer the boards squeak beneath your hesitant feet. It had been so many years since you had been here, yet everything looked the same._

_“I’m in here!” a voice calls out from somewhere within the house. You follow the voice into the kitchen where Jun is standing with his back to you._

_“Jun, what’s going on?” you look around the familiar kitchen. The room where your grandmother had changed your life forever._

_“Not much!” your brother said. He didn’t look up from the apples he was cutting on the counter. “You know, I have never been able to cook like Grandma.” The young boy huffs, finally turning towards you. “But you always knew how to cook like her.” His smile was soft as he looks at you._

_He gestures for you to sit down at the kitchen table. “I’ve cut up some apples if you want some, you look hungry.”_

_“This doesn’t make sense,” You sigh as you walk to the table and take a seat, “no sense at all.” Jun places a plate of apples before you and makes his way to the seat on the other side of the table._

_“The world is a funny place isn’t it? Everything can be so topsy turvy at times.” He muses._

_“I think we should be focusing on the fact that you’re here and I was under the impression that you were lost at sea! Dead even!”_

_“Lost at sea doesn’t mean dead. Don’t be stupid.” Your brother scoffs at you from across the wood table. “You know better than that.”_

_“Well, then where are you? Are you coming back?”_

_“I don’t even know where I am… I think I’ll just be gone for awhile. If I can get back. But I don’t know if I’ll be able too…”_

_“What on earth are you talking about?” Your voice suddenly sounds distant; the room began to fall away. Board by board, the floor gave away as you sank deeper into an all-consuming light._

_Jun leans over the side of the table, smiling down at you. “Don’t worry [Y/N], I’m sure you’ll find me.”_

You sit up on the bed grasping your chest. It felt like you had been choking, drowning in your own grief. You place your head in your hands.

“What’s the matter with me?” You whisper, “Jun is gone.”

_What about the vision?_

The voice was intrusive again. You smirk at the thought. Visions? As if, things like that didn’t happen. At least not to you. Your grandma had always mentioned it, but you had never experienced it.

_You would know if he was dead._

Maybe you would know. Jun and you had always been connected. Sensitive to each other’s feelings and even thoughts sometimes. What had that dream meant? He doesn’t know where he is? He didn’t know if he could even make it back?

You felt sick at the thought of Jun being trapped somewhere, far away, with no real idea of what was going on.

_“Don’t worry [Y/N], I’m sure you’ll find me.”_

His words played over in your head. Was that what he wanted? What the universe wanted?

_You should go find him_

It was an insane thought; but Jun would do it for you.

You stand back from the bed. Surveying everything you were going to bring with you. A few shirts, pants, and the essentials. Not too much, but just enough to fill the small knapsack. You shove everything into the small bag and make your way downstairs.  The bar was dark, not a soul in sight. After the news of Jun, you weren’t surprised that your aunt had closed the doors early. Not the time to deal with drunks.

Walking over to the bar, you pull a scrap piece of paper out from your back pocket and place it down on the bar. Finding a pen, you begin to write:

_I’m going to find—_

Not good enough; you scribble out the writing.

_I hate to leave you like—_

Still not good enough.

_Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon. I promise._

That was it. She would be sure to understand. After all, she had always wanted you to branch out on your own. This may not be the most orthodox of notes, but you were never one to do anything the easy way.

You shut the door quietly behind you as you step out into the night. Things were much quieter than you were used to; but with everything that was going on you weren’t overly surprised. The marine presence had increased, and anyone would be stupid to start causing trouble.

_Aren’t you causing trouble though?_

You hike your bag a little higher on your shoulder. The wind was cold on your face as you head in the direction on the dockyard.

“Best to go through the marine section.” You mumble. You knew avoiding groves 0-29 was in your best interest. Though your aunt did her best to protect you, ending up on auction would but a major damper on your plan.

_“Never go there alone.” Your aunt had told you. “Only go there with me, unless you want to end up a slave.”_

It was one of the first things Clara had said to you, it was also one that had stuck with you after all this time. You had only been on the island for a few years when you first saw it. A man being dragged away; gagged and tied by a group of men you had seen in the bar before. You were so young you didn’t understand why it was happening. How could people be so cruel to one another? You had ran home to your aunt, determined to tell her what you had witnessed. Those men had to be banned. You remembered the cool look your aunt had given you. Calculating what to say to you.

“ _You won’t have to serve those men anymore.”_

When you persisted, she added “ _[Y/n], there are things in this world you will not understand. This place is far darker than the apple orchards you grew up in. Not everyone is good. As much as you want to believe. People hurt other people for no reason or for personal gain. All that matters is that you are okay, that Jun is okay. Because we are all we have, and I will look after the both of you. I promise.”_

It didn’t take you long to reach the dockyard. It had been years since you had been there. You made it your job to avoid it; it would always drag up so many bad memories. It smelled just as you remembered, salty and like oil. The ships were in a line before you, they resemble dark looming figures; casting their shadows over the water and the docks there were tied to. The ships creaked and moaned as they rocked in the gentle waves; protesting their confinement.

“So, just pick one. That should be easy.” You whisper to yourself as you walk closer. The dock shakes a little as you step down.

_But which one? You could die if you pick the wrong one._

You look around the dock, hoping something will catch your eye and help you configure a plan. As you scan the surrounding area, you see barrels laying few ships down for you.

_This could work._

You come to barrels and kick the first one. An echo sounds from inside. Empty, perfect. Lifting the lid you carefully step inside. It was a great plan, when the sun came up, the crew would start stocking the ships. Stock being these barrels and you.

_Now we wait_.

The sudden jolting of the barrel knocks you from your sleep.

“God, why is this so heavy,” The male voice said from outside, somewhere above your head.

“Shut up and just carry the damn thing” A second male voice responds with an annoyed tone. As you listen, you can hear the bustling docks, the yelling of men over one another and the creaks of the plank as the man carry your hiding place onto the ship.

_It’s happening._

“There.” The first male voice said as he placed the barrel down with the thud.

“Hurry up,” The second voice sounded again “The Captain wants to get out of here as soon as possible. He’s in a sour mood.”

You hear their footsteps as they walk away and the slamming of a door. Phase one had been a complete success.

You strain your ears against the wood of the barrel. Trying to hear anything other than your own hushed breathing. Sweat drips down your temple; the heat inside your hiding spot had gradually gotten more stifling with each passing moment.

_It should be safe now._

You carefully push the lid of the barrel above your head, being sure not to let it crash to the floor. Peaking your head over the rim, you welcome the cool air hitting your face. You wouldn’t describe it as fresh, but it was better than the recycled air within the barrel.

_It smells like old beer and sweat._

Every part of your body ached as you raised yourself up. How long had you been tucked away in that barrel; it seems like forever. The room you were in was surprisingly tiny; shelves lined every wall and were packed full of canned goods. It didn’t take you long to realize you were in the pantry.

_So, what now?_

You stand in the dark room at a loss. What were you going to do now? You hadn’t thought this far; you had been so over come by what your dream had showed you and your need to find your brother.

“For fuck sakes [Y/N]” you mumble under your breath, raking a hand through your hair. “What am I supposed to do? Just walk out on deck and act like nothing is wrong? Hide in this barrel for the rest of my days?”

_No that won’t work_

You take a deep, calming breath. “This is fine,” you continue to mumble, “I’ll just wait for the ship to dock and then I’ll sneak off. It’ll be fine, this will all be fine.”

“What the f—” The male voice startles you from your monologue. You turn around to see the silhouette of a man standing in the pantry doorway. A huge man, taking up more than just the doorframe. Your heart was in your throat. Your panic heightened as the man makes to move towards you, his hands outreached trying to grasp your arms. You duck passed his outstretched arms with a speed you didn’t know you possessed.

_Get away, get away, get away_

The voice screams in your head as you burst through the kitchen door into the hallway. Torches lined the hall as you dashed away. You look frantically around for an escape. Unmarked doors line the walls, giving you no clue as to whether they hold more danger or sanctuary. You turn to the right, praying that this was the correct way to go. As you reach the end of the hall you push the heavy wood door open, trying to ignore the numerous voices that were yelling behind you. The door swings violently open as you run out onto the deck.

_Night time._

The wind rips around you.

_Have you been here before?_

You hit the side of the ship with such force you nearly knocked the wind from your lungs. You dig your nails into the wood; terror welling up in your throat as your mind desperately tries to find an escape. The thing that shook you from your panicked thoughts was the sound of heavy steps growing closer towards you. Steady, determined steps. Your fear grew tenfold as you heard a faint chuckle come from behind you.

You whip around, bracing your back against the wood railing. You were trapped, like a rat in a cage there was nowhere for you to escape. You were done for.

Your body trembles as you look up at the men that now surround you. Try as you might you couldn’t take in all their faces. It was all too much, the rain blurred your vision.

“Why, hello.” The voice came from the man standing directly in front of you. It was deep and sounded as though it promised something far more sadistic. You look up to see a familiar pair of amber eyes bearing down on you. The same red hair you remember contrasted against the night sky as the storm came down on all of you. You swallow hard. This was not the little boy you remembered.

_Why did I get on this ship?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Just wanted to thank everyone who commented, left kudos and bookmarked this story! Really made my day :)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> M   
> xo

_Immense unrelenting pain._

Your fingers flex against the cold, wet ground. Your head throbs uncontrollably. The last thing you remember is looking into those amber eyes. They were much emptier than you remembered them being when you were young. Then the way he had smiled; twisting, sadistic and then nothing but darkness. Now you find yourself here. Wherever here is.

“Oh my god,” you groan, propping yourself up on your elbows. Your eyes are clouded as you take in your surroundings. A damp wood floor beneath you, creaking wooden walls and strong iron bars.

_A cell._

You gingerly bring your hand to your pulsating forehead. You wince when your fingertips make contact. From what you could feel, you have a very large bruise. You bring your hand down; a little blood on your fingertips.

“Was hitting me necessary?”

You slowly move your aching body towards and back of the cell. The wooden wall was cold on the back of your arms as you lean against it.

_So, what happens now? Death? Torture? Tortured to death?_

You fight back the tears welling in your eyes. Now was not the time to cry, you need to find a way out.

_Why am I even alive right now?_

You would be lying if you said you hadn’t kept track of Kid over the years. You tried not to obsess too much, but you found yourself always looking for his name in the papers. The articles had started out small but then grew longer with his notoriety. You had daydreamed of running into him again; but not like this. In your musings he was always so different; not the grown man you had met under such chaotic circumstances.

You had read the papers; you knew what he had done.

_The civilian causalities_

Your head gently rests against the wall with a thud.

_Of course, this is what he had become. What had you expected? You aren’t that little girl anymore either. He’s a pirate now._

_But why did it have to be like this? It should have been different._

In your daydreams, it would always go the same. You would somehow be back on that small island in the South Blue. Everything would fall into place. You’d run into one another, in sweet serendipity. He was older, much larger than the boy you had first met. But in his eyes, he still maintained the slight boyish innocence.

_There was no innocence left._

You bite your lip as your thoughts drift to Jun. How are you supposed to help him from this little cell? Your heart twists in your chest as you think of your brother. It was only the beginning of your journey and you are already in a compromising position.

_How am I supposed to help him if I can’t even help myself?_

Tears sting as you think of what could become of your brother. Breathing deeply, you try to reign in your emotions.

_Crying won’t help, but making an escape would._

“Can you cook?”

You jump, starting at the voice. Your eyes dart in the direction of the cell door. A man peers at you from between the bars, an air of disinterest coming from him.

Or at least you think it’s disinterest. The mask covering his face made any type of reading him near impossible. You rub the tears from your eyes and face; hoping he didn’t notice you moment of weakness. You had seen this man before, in the papers anyways. His name would always appear next to Kid’s; Killer. From what you read, he was no better than Kid, but as he stood before you it was easy to judge that his temperament was not as volatile as his beloved Captain’s.

_Probably will work to your advantage._

“Pardon?” you say, leaning in a little. You must have heard him wrong. That blow to the head was affecting your hearing it seemed.

“Can you cook?” the masked man repeats, irritation a little more evident in his voice.

“Yes…” You choke out after a few long seconds. Your mind races; is this a trap? Is he toying with you before he kills you?

“Good.” Killer says curtly. There’s a moment of silence between the two of you. He looks down at your small frame in the cell as you look up at his large one.

You study every inch of him. The blue and white mask, obscuring his face entirely. The black and white polka dot shirt, the tassel jeans.

“We need a cook,” He adds abruptly, “The last one didn’t last long.” There was a soft click as the cell door was unlocked. It swings open with an eerie creak. You stare at the door, your breath quickening.

_I could run for it._

You imagine yourself darting past the man. Somehow avoiding his pursuit and making it back on the deck. But then what? Back to square one. Or dead.

You swallow hard, trying to stand. Your legs rattle beneath you, protesting at your weight. It wasn’t apparent if this shaking was due to your lack of food or fear.

_No, not yet._

The man stood silently in the doorway as you make your way past him. “Also, you’re going to need to bathe. You reek.”

Your cheeks redden at his comment. You hadn’t given your personal hygiene a thought since you had found yourself on this ship. You follow Killer passed the cell and towards a set of stairs to the far left of the room. You walk quietly behind him, trying to memorize your surroundings. The cells were located below deck, at least four sat side by side in the dingy room. Hooks hung from the rafters; you could see a dark substance had stained them. Your heart quickens as you look at the floor, trying to remove the terrible thoughts that had just intruded your mind.

_Blood._

The wooden stairs creak as you follow Killer up. Peeking around his shoulder you see a large door at the top. It wasn’t much to look at, but the giant handle and lock caught your eye.

_Going to have to pick that if I get locked up again._

You find yourself in a familiar hallway as you breach the top of the stairs. The same torches and the same unmarked doors. Your stomach tightens, remembering the panic you had felt the last time you had stood in this hallway.

_He could behind any of those doors._

You push the thought away. You weren’t sure if the feeling bubbling up was fear or excitement. Or a sick twist of both. Killer stops in front of a door and pushes it open.

“Here.” You look past him into the room. “Clean up and then come to the kitchen.”

You look after him as he leaves you standing there.

_Not much of a flight risk._

You peek through the doorway, not entirely sure what could be waiting for you. As you look in you see a rather small bathroom. A toilet, small vanity and a shower took up the small room. You look around as you shuffle into the room.

You look around once more, trying to find anything that could indicate you were in danger. But then again, why would they release you from the cell only to attack you in a bathroom? It would be an odd cruelty. You try to stop thinking of such things and instead, preoccupy yourself with the reflection in the mirror.

This was the first time you had seen yourself in what? Days?

“I look like shit.” You whisper as you look at the stranger looking back. Your [E/C] eyes appear sunken against your skin. Your skin paler than you’re used to. “Absolute shit.” But then again, what does one expect from hiding in a barrel and then being thrown in a cell.

The bruise on your head didn’t make matters any better. A rather large lump had formed above your right eye. Swelling and deforming your eyebrow. Yellows and greens blotted next to a cut that had already began to heal. You touch it gingerly.

A soft hiss escapes your lips, “Still so tender.”

You undress. Peeling your dirty clothes from your body. “He wasn’t kidding, I do smell.”

The hot water cascades down your body, easing the aches you had from laying on the floor. You wrap your arms around yourself.

“What now?” You wrack your brain trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the last few days. You had abandoned your old life for the slight chance that you would be able to see Jun again. You feel foolish, but Jun was worth it.

_Best to lay low, bide your time._

“And then I’ll get the hell out of here.”

You finish you shower and glance in the mirror once more. An improvement. You pick of the clothes that were provided for you. A simple long sleeve white shirt and a pair of tan pants. On closer inspection the pants seem to be fraying at the bottoms.

_Beggars can’t be choosers._

To be honest you were rather surprised they even gave you a new set of clothing. Not what you were expecting but you weren’t about to turn your nose up to this strange act of kindness. You pull the shirt over your head. It hangs loosely around your body; almost long enough to be a dress. The pants were a slight improvement from the shirt. They fit comfortably around the waist but were still baggy throughout the legs.

You quickly tie a knot in the side of the shirt, trying to tighten it. Better.

_How long do you think I can hide in here before they come looking for me?_

You bite your lip nervously. You breathe in deep; trying to banish the constant uneasiness. After all, if they wanted you dead, you’d be dead by now.

You peek out into the hallway.

_No one._

“Now which door is the kitchen exactly?” You mutter as you step out.

As quietly as you can you make your way down the hall. Your heart pounds in your ears as the end of the hall grows nearer. You can hear men’s voices shouting from the deck; someone barking orders. As you continue down the hall, a door catches your eye. Red steel, unlike all the other wooden doors beside it. You stop for a moment, intrigue making you forget yourself. You raise your hand and reach out to it…

“You took long enough.”

You quickly drop your hand to your side. Killer stands at the end of the hallway, lazily watching you from around the doorframe.

“Sorry,” you say a little meeker than you intended. Leaving the door behind, you hurry to where the man is standing. Saying nothing, he gestures for you to follow him into the room. A giant table takes up most of the room. Metal counter tops line the far walls of the room; the lights flicker above head.

_Cold; like the rest of this place._

At the far corner of the room lies the pantry. You gulp slightly, remembering how you got into this mess in the first place.

“This will be your room, unless you want to bunk with the rest of the men.” You shudder at the thought.  You walk past him to look into the tiny pantry; a small cot lies on the floor. A small pillow, scratchy looking blanket and your packed bag.

_You could be sleeping on the cold floor you know. I thought they threw that bag out._

“This will be good.” You say, trying to force a smile at the man. He stares at you from behind his mask, unmoving and unblinking.

_Unblinking, I think._

The corners of your mouth start to hurt, and your smile falls; unsure as to what to do now. “We’ll be docking soon. All crew is to report to the deck in 30 minutes.” The man finally says before leaving you standing in your pantry-bedroom.

“So, this is it.” You say aloud, taking in the small space. You walk over the one of the various shelves lining the wall, hundreds of cans were stacked side by side. Canned mushrooms, canned fish, canned cabbage and… _canned whole chicken?_ You crinkle your nose, no wonder the last cook didn’t last long.

You sit down on the small cot; bouncing slightly to test its integrity. The bed squeaks in protest. “Better than the floor.” You remind yourself again quietly. You draw you knees to your chest and wrap your arms around yourself.

_How does one cook for an entire crew?_

Obviously, you had a few go-to recipes that your grandmother had taught you, but would they be enough? How many men are here? 25? 50? You didn’t have the slightest idea.

_Imagine if grandma could see you now._

You smile sadly at the thought. _Something is coming, something to shake you up._ How right your grandmother had been. With all her insights would she have ever imagined you in this situation? Sitting in the pantry on the ship of a notorious pirate? Ironic how you had once longed to be on a ship like this; but as you sit there you truly wish you could be anywhere but.

_You could be anything [Y/N]._

You run your hand through your hair in frustration.

“Anything would be better than a prisoner.” You mumble looking down at the floor.

_He did say the crew was report to the deck._

“The crew…” you slowly say the word to yourself. Killer had said that. “Does that mean I’m part of the crew now?”

It was the commotion that broke you from your thoughts. Men’s voice drift into the pantry from the hallway. Excited and rowdy voices drew you away from your haven. You peek your head around the pantry door. Through the open kitchen door, men make their way to the deck. Playfully shoving and laughing as they go.

_Maybe they won’t be that bad?_

You make your way down that dreaded hallway again. The same torches, the same wooden door and that one red metal door.

_Best leave that alone for now._

You hesitate when you reach the end of the hall. A simple wooden door shouldn’t be so intimidating. You place you hand on the grain, trying to find the courage to push it open.

_Open that door and things change._

“Time to be brave.” You whisper encouragingly to yourself as you push forward.

The air was humid when you finally step foot on the deck. You press your back against the door, trying your hardest to sink into the wood. Anything to stay out of the men’s way. Anything to go unnoticed.

 _So much for being brave_.

The men jostle one another as they work, preparing the ship for anchor as the island came more into view. You could cut the air with a knife, incredibly heavy, but buzzing with an unspoken energy; excitement.

_First island of the New World._

Funny how you never thought you would find yourself here, you had given up on those childish fantasies long ago. Though deep inside you had always had the yearning to find yourself in the middle of a great adventure.

The hair on the back of your neck stands. A familiar uneasiness rises from your gut to your throat.

 _Someone is watching you_.

You swallow hard, glancing up slightly, trying to figure out where this sense of unease was coming from. You scan the deck; everyone is moving in a flurry. Men moving boxes, men drinking, men preparing the sails. Your heart nearly stops in your chest when you realize who is looking at you. From across the deck you see Kid, standing with arms across his chest. His amber eyes boring down on you. In the daylight you can see him so much clearer. His hair grew wildly, flaming red against his pale skin. The fur coat and his exposed chest beneath.  You can feel the heat rising in your face, your palms beginning to sweat.

_Pretend you don’t see him_

Clenching your fists, you make a beeline for the railing. The uneasiness doesn’t fade, you can feel him watching your every movement; the way a predator stalks its prey.

You grip the handrail, trying to stead your shaking hands. The wind was picking up, chilling the humid air. You brush a strand of hair from your face and turn your attention to the island growing closer on the horizon. You squint your eyes, trying to make out its silhouette. Large spikes protrude from the ocean, making their way up the island shore. They twist their way past each other; each getting larger as they drew closer to the island center. Some had split off, forming diamond shape rocks, high above the island itself.

_A crown of thorns._

In all you time dreaming of the new world, you never thought you would set eyes on something like this. Menacing but at the same time, a haunting beauty.

“You’ll be coming with us.” The man’s voice was low and gruff. You look up and startled by the close proximity of the voice. The man before you was pale, a sickly colour even. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles, his cheek bones jagged and drawn.

You swallow.

He was something to behold. The bands of tattoos running down his arms and across his neck. Though the most shocking aspect had to be a Glasgow smile. Scarred skin torn away from either side of his mouth; even looking at it made your own face ache.

_Who are these people?_

You blink up at him for a moment.

“Pardon?”

“Captain’s orders.” The man adds before turning away from you. You pause. The thought of being on the same ship as Kid scared you; let alone in a small dinghy. Why was he going out of his way to keep you close? Was he even trying to keep you close?

_Keep the prisoner within kill distance? Most likely._

You follow the scarred man, quickening your pace to match his. He led you to the other side of the ship, past the crew. A few men stop what they were doing to watch after you.

“A prisoner?” you hear someone whisper.

“The new cook.” Another one adds.

“Fresh meat.” That comment makes you sweat.

As you reach the other side of the ship, you see a raggedy looking rope ladder draped over the side. You peek over the side to see a dinghy rolling with the waves. You gulp. Pushing down the images of the boat capsizing and you meeting a watery end.

“After you.” The man gestures to the ladder, offering you his hand as you swing your leg over. Unsure as to whether this was mockery or a small act politeness, you take his hand wearily. His skin was hot to the touch; almost too hot.

You tighten your hands around the rope; scratchy and unpleasant. You never really spoke of it, but heights terrified you. Especially heights where you could fall to your death. The wind picks up, causing the rope to sway side to side.

_After everything that happened the last couple days, really didn’t consider falling from a ladder as the way I was going to die._

Your knuckles turn white as you grip tighter. Focusing on stepping down one foot at a time; eyes locked on the side of the ship.

You brace yourself as your feet hit the boat, your knees shake as you try to catch your balance. The onslaught of waves making it more difficult than you would have liked. The scarred man follows down after you, descending the ladder with great ease.

_Show off._

You sit down quickly before the waves have a chance to knock you overboard. A loud thud resounds from beside you. Startled, you turn to see a large pair of boots beside you. Black leather. Your eyes travel up, red tassels, black and yellow spotted pants.

_Kid._

The fur of his coat tickles your arm as he moves past towards the front of the dinghy in a smooth motion. You stare at the back of his head. For someone who couldn’t stop staring before, now he was acting like you weren’t even there. Your eyes travel between his large frame to the Scarred Man beside you.

_How does this boat even support such large people?_

Soon you are joined by Killer and a crew member you had never seen before. He was just as peculiar as the rest. He was overwhelmingly tall, even sitting down. Fishnet stockings adorn his legs, and besides from some short shorts and a cloak, that was about all he was wearing.

You glance up at each of them every so often, trying not to get caught. They were all such strange people, what had brought them all together? You look at Kid one more time, studying the back of his head, the way his fur coat ruffles in the wind. The way he braces himself with every on coming wave.

_I have so much to ask. Does he even remember me?_

It begins to rain as the small boat reaches land. Hot raindrops hit your forehead as you step out on the sandy beach. The trees grew wildly a few yards from the water, their roots twisting and coiling around one another, growing in harsh angles upwards. Fighting for what little sunlight they could get. The beach seemed to be never ending, the black sand continuing in each direction for miles.

“A desolate place.” Stockings said to the Captain as he disembarks the boat. Kid said nothing, only looking far into the wilderness, possibly even past it. More boats began to arrive, the crew loading boxes onto the dark sands if the beach.

“We’ll head this way.” Kid finally said, making his way over the sands to the forest line.

You follow behind as the crew made their way to the knot of trees. They hack away at the tangle of branches, trying to make a clear path. The brush was thick as you push your way through, the remains of broken and chopped branches snag at you arms as your try to keep up with everyone else.

_There’s something wrong with this place. Something is going to happen._

The voice in your head warns, you can feel it in your bones. There was an air about the island; something heavy that made everything run cold despite the suffocating humidity. Sweat drips down your temple as you stumble over the thick undergrowth.

 _How are the men moving so fast?_ _Is it still raining?_

The clearing was a sweet reprieve when you finally reach it. A large oval of grass surrounded on all sides by a seemingly impenetrable wall of woods.

“We’ll set up here.” Kid’s orders were gruff. The men made quick work of setting up camp. You stand back close to the tree line; trying not to get in anyone’s way.

_I feel like I’m just a burden. Why keep me around?_

“Here.” The voice came from your left. You turn your head to see, a sandwich? “You must be hungry.” The scarred man holds the sandwich in front of you. Your stomach growls loudly as the smell hits your nose. Reluctantly you take it from him.

“Thank you,” you say, finally cracking a small genuine smile.

“If you’re tired of hiding at the edge of camp in the rain, we have shelter set up.” You blush at his words.

_Not as invisible as you thought._

Most of the men were gathered underneath a shelter they had built. The poles towered a good 10 feet and the straw roof did well at keeping everyone dry. The men were all laughing, drinking and telling wild stories of their adventures around a fire.

“I chopped him right in half!” a young man boasts, miming swinging a sword. The group of men laugh.

“You did not!” another man retorts, “I was there, you barely made it halfway through him!”

The laughing continues. You make your way to the back, leaning against one of the poles. But close enough to still feel the heat from the flames. You take everything in. The way they interact with one another, the men that you maybe should avoid. You could tell by the way some of the men look at you that it would be in your best interest to stay away from them. It was the same way some men from the bar used to eye you. A hunger.

“What do you think they are?” the same young man speaks up, looking in the direction of the woods. You follow his gaze. You could see it too, the glowing eyes that were looking at the crew through the trees.

_Is that teeth glistening?_

“Why don’t you go find out?” Stocking asks the man, a daring tone in his voice.

“What if they eat me, man?” one younger member asks, eyeing the three sets of orbs in the bushes.

“They’re just harmless animals.” Another man laughs, slapping the younger in the back. “You’re a pirate after all. Shouldn’t be afraid of such things.”

“What was that?!” The young man spoke up again. Standing, trying to get a better view of the forest. The glowing eyes had disappeared, a low grumble and rustling had replacing it.

Most of the men turn their attention to the bush now, Kid being one of them. The crew looks to him for instruction. The captain gives a sharp nod.

Without hesitation, five men get to their feet and making their way into the brush. You hold your breath; staring after them.

_If they die, there would be less people to chase after you when you make you escape._

Silence and then an eruption of shouts. The crew was quick to their feet, running after the five men to offer their aid. Your hands grip the pole, digging your nails into the fresh cut wood.

_You could run now. They’re distracted._

You felt your feet itching to move, your eyes darting from the remaining men and then to Kid. All were preoccupied with the commotion.

_But then again, where would we be running to?_

A very good point. It was the sound of the breaking foliage and the men returning that broke you from your thoughts of escape. Though they weren’t alone. Four men bound in rope were with them now.

The men hit the ground with a large thud. Struggling to sit up, the captain stares at Kid, his eye’s filled with fear. The rest of the crew return laughing. Clearly happy with the new prisoners.

“Caught them watching us for the bushes.” The young crew member said, looking rather proud of himself.

“You know, it’s rude to stare.” Kid’s voice was deep, smoothing over a darker intent. You watch the scene from over the shoulders of the crew, far at the back of the shelter. Even from there you could see Kid’s eyes glow with excitement as he studied the defeated crew. The crew was quiet, waiting for an order, a sign, anything from their captain.

“I’ll deal with you later.” Kid turns back towards the shelter, leaving the bound men in the rain. A smile on his face that you wish you never witnessed; laced with sadistic pleasure.

_Can you stomach being with this crew?_

Kid sits once again, scanning over the paper that Killer had handed him before the interruption. You turn your attention to the fire, away from the prisoners and away from the Kid Pirates. You couldn’t bare to think what was about to happen.

“We’re out of booze.” A few of the men whine, “How are we supposed to celebrate without boooooze?”

_Like they need anymore._

You watch as the scarred man stands. “I’ll get some.” He volunteers, making his way back to the path they had cleared.

_Maybe you should go with him._

“Straw hat Luffy lives,” Kid reads aloud, you look back at him. He holds the paper roughly in front of him. Based on his expression you aren’t sure whether he was angry or amused. “Sixteen chimes to the new age at Marineford. What is this Ox bell anyway?” He turns to Killer, furrowing his nonexistent brows.

“The Ox Bell is a scared bell,” The mask man begins, “situated upon the Ox Royce, a fame battleship from ancient times. At the end of each year, the bell is sounded eight times to see out the old year, and eight times to see in the new year…”

You turn your attention away from Killer and back to the fire. Jun had told you about the Ox Bell when you were younger. Every year, he would find a little bell to ring along with the one in Marineford. You smile at the memory.

_Next populated island, we’re out of here._

A loud laugh drew your attention back. “I’ll create the new age myself…” Kid’s voice was full of malice. “That kid gets on my nerves. We can’t let him get the advantage over us.” Kid stands and turns to the captive crew.

“To be honest, I expected more than a bunch of cowards from the New World.” He closes the distance between them. Coming to stop before the captain.

Your eyes follow the scene. The bound captain was as white as snow, his jaw trembling as he looks up at Kid.

_Why is he familiar?_

You look closer, that greasy hair, the bad facial hair. A small gasp escapes your lips, when you realize who he was. You clasp your hand over your mouth, trying to deafen the sound.

_That man from the bar._

On hearing your gasp, the man’s eyes dart to you over Kid’s shoulders, they widen ever so slightly in recognition. Tears well in your eyes as you look at him. You never would have believed this to be his fate. As rude as he was to you, you wouldn’t have wished this for him.

Noticing the direction of Haristu’s eyes, Kid turns to follow the path if his victim’s gaze. Your breathing nearly stops has you feel his amber orbs on you. Fear bubbles up in your stomach, you pray that you won’t face the same fate as the men around you.

Kid roughly grabs the man’s chin and jerks it towards him. “You don’t look at her, never look at her. You look at me.”

Haristu shakes more violently, his crew look on from beside him sharing in his fear.

“Please..” his chokes, “Please forgive us! We’re on our way out of the New World right now, just let us return to paradise alive!”

That was when you felt it, a violent churn of your stomach. The air had grown heavier; thick like a toxin.

_Something is going to happen._

Kid changes. From the moment those words had left the captive’s lips. Kid’s aura was menacing, radiating out in all directions.

_You need to get away._

“Paradise? You mean back to your families?”

Everything happens so fast. Kid’s laughter fills the air, the captives are tied to crosses. Their cries only adding to Kid’s manic behaviour. You watch in horror from the shelter, unable to look away. The crew begins to cheer as metal floats into the sky.

You had read about Kid’s power before, but never did you think you’d see it. Light sparks from his hands and surrounds the swords and screws as they levitate into the air.

_Run_

The metal flies towards the men as you turn and run.

 _Have to get away_.

You race through the forest, praying that no one saw you leave. The trees are masses of black as you run as fast as you can, not entirely sure where you’re going. Only hoping it was far from the clearing.

_I can’t do this; I can’t do this._

The voice screams as you try to put as much distance between you and Kid as possible. Branches rip at your sleeves as you continue through the tangles of trees, unsure as to whether or not you were still on the path they had cleared. Everything looks the same, everything was black.

_An absolute monster._

You reach the beach, your lungs searing in pain; desperate for oxygen. You double over, hands on your knees trying to catch your breath. Your mind reels, trying to make sense of what you just saw. Trying to figure out what to do, how to get off this island. Beads of sweat drop from your forehead as you look up. Not far from you, the scarred man is readying a dinghy.

“Let me come back with you!” You yell as you run over the sand to him. Trying not to fall.

You fought back tears as you look up at him, trying your hardest to not let your front falter. He looks at you with an air of curiosity from the dinghy. His face is vacant of any emotion you could fathom.

“I’m only going back to get some booze.”

You bite your lip, “I just need got go back for the night.” Your voice shakes as you try to steady it.

He simply nods at you. Without wasting a single moment, you take your seat in the boat. Bringing your knees to your chest, fighting every urge to weep. The rocking of the boat did little to soothe you. Your heart continues to race as much as you try to calm it. You cast your eyes up at the man before you.

_He can hear your heartbeat through your chest_

He was stoic, not paying you any mind, his eyes fix on the ship that lay ahead. Just the sound of crashing waves, the oars hitting the surface and your heart filled with night. You close your eyes, trying your best to suppress the sound of the men screaming that was still ringing in your ears.

_Focus on the waves_

You squeeze your eyes even tighter. Forcing the sound of metal and screaming from your mind. Soon it is replaced with the rhythmic splashing as the scarred man rows. The sound of the water breaking, then the creaking as he lifted the oars from the heavy waves.

There is a soft thud as the dinghy reaches the side of the ship. Standing quickly, you make for the ladder.

“My names Heat, by the way.”

You turn to see him looking up at you as you start to ascend.

“[Y/N].” You say quietly as you continue your way up to the ship.

_No point running. They would catch you anyways. They could do that to you too._

You couldn’t get to the pantry fast enough. You run inside and gently close the door behind you. Your back slides down the pantry door and you bring your hands to your face. Tears stream from your eyes uncontrollably; you use your sleeves to wipe them away only to have them replaced.

The men’s screams ring in your ears as you wrap arms around your knees, rocking ever so gently. You squeeze your eyes shut, praying for the images to leave your mind. You strain your ears once again, hoping to hear the soothing sound of the waves; everything needed to be washed away.

The fire, their hands bleeding against their bounds, the look in their eyes as they pleaded for mercy. The way Haritsu had looked to you; the recognition in his eyes. Then there was _him._

You shudder as you remember. The look in his eye as he ended the lives of an entire crew. They were no longer empty but filled with an animalistic pleasure that terrified you. He took such joy in the pain of others.

_Where did that little boy go?_

The tears continue to pour as you stare at the wall across from you, “What did I get myself into?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I just wanted to thank everyone you commented, gave kudos and bookmarked this story. I really appreciate it :)  
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do
> 
> MC

_You dart behind the pantry door, your hand resting on your chest. Your heart pumps rapidly beneath your skin._

_He had almost seen you; Kid made a habit of showing up for every meal later than the rest of the crew. Maybe it was his lack of time management, he was preoccupied with more important matters, or just pure hubris._

_Whatever it was, in that moment all that matter was that you weren’t in the same room as him. You can hear the scraping of cutlery on plates as he eats. Each cut, each scrape tortured your ears. How much longer until he was finished? How much longer would you have to hide from him?_

_Seconds feel like hours. Then you hear it, the sound of a chair being pushed back and heavy boots making their way to the door; the thumping slowly fading in the distance. A sigh escapes your lips._

_Another encounter avoided. You run a hand through your hair as you step out from the pantry._

_"You can’t hide from him forever.” The voice was dull. You look up in surprise to see Heat staring at you from the end of the table._

_“S-sorry, I didn’t see you there.” You say, trying to ignore what he had said. Was is really that noticeable?_

_“He’s the captain. Like it or not he’s your captain too. This ship may be big, but you won’t be able to hide when he starts to notice.”_

You push the memory down as you stand back from the table, taking in your work. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes; everything you could want. Roasted cinnamon apples sat in the middle of the large wooden table; the centre piece.

_Just like grandma used to make._  
  
The heavenly aroma wafted through the air, momentarily bringing you back to so long ago.   
  
_"Did you bring the apples??” Kid’s voice was a harsh whisper against the quiet night.  
“Of course I did.” You say, rummaging through your backpack. You remove the container. Careful not to topple the apples inside. You hand one to the young boy, his eyes widen with excitement.   
“These are the best apples.” He muffles out between big bites. “You should always make these.”  
  
_You give your head a shake. __  


_He doesn’t remember you.  He won’t remember the apples._

Things had been rocky when you first found yourself on the ship. You made it your personal goal to avoid the captain at all costs. If he was on deck, you really needed to go to the kitchen for important cook things. He was in the kitchen eating? You definitely were needed on deck or in the pantry. You had it down to a fine science and it had been working very well for you over the course of the last couple weeks.

_Heat was wrong, Kid would never notice._  
  
You couldn’t stand him. His presence was nauseating. After what you had witnessed on that island, you couldn’t bring yourself to see him as anything other than a monster.   
  
_Next island, I’m out of here._  
  
That was your new personal mantra. Every time you found yourself subjected to the wandering eyes of the crew, an insufferable comment, or when Kid was too close, you would tell yourself that. The crew had been sailing for a few weeks now; an island had to be close. Supplies were running low and you didn’t want them to start complaining about the lack of diversity in your cooking.  
  
It had been difficult at first. You would find yourself at a loss on how to cook for so many people. It came gradually. You knew the skills your grandmother taught you would pull through. Even though it had only been as few weeks you had solidified yourself as the cook, the crew had come to expect good food out of you, and you weren’t about to disappoint.

_They may kill you if you make bad food._

That was the constant thought on your mind. Every meal, every snack, this thought would intrude. Though, it hadn’t happened yet. And based on the content noises the men made as they ate your food, you didn’t think death due to poor food was likely anymore.

Like moths to the flame, the crew began to file in. Enticed by the scent of breakfast. You take a step back from the table, trying not to get in the way of the feeding frenzy that you knew was about to happen.

_Like animals_

You watch in combined awe and horror. The mass amount of food that this crew was able to consume never ceased to amaze you. They sat shoulder to shoulder, shoving the food into their open mouths with great speed. Crunching and chewing loudly; ripping the food to pieces as if they hadn’t eaten in weeks. Bits of egg and bacon littered the floor; you scrunch your nose slightly.

_It’s supposed to go in your mouth, guys._

“The Captain will be taking his food in his quarters this morning.” Killer said from behind you. This man never seemed to make a noise when he moved about the ship. You were almost always startled when his voice would just sound from somewhere close to you.

“That’s fine.” You say as you grab an extra plate and start filling it with food. It was unlike Kid to take his food in his room. But you weren’t about to question it.

_Easier to avoid him this way_

“You’ll be bringing him his food.”

_What._ __  
  
You stare at his masked face, your brain taking a little longer to register what he had just told you.   
“You were ordered to bring out Captain his food.” Killer added, sensing your apprehension.

“Right.” You say continuing to fill the plate with food.

_There has to be a way out of this._

You turn and give Killer a small smile, trying to hide your increasing anxiety.

“I’ll bring it right away.” You add, trying to sound convincing.

The man gives you a small nod. “Third door on the left.” He turns and walks out of the kitchen.

_Does he have any emotion?_

With a deep sigh, you leave the feeding frenzy behind and make your way down the hall. Counting the doors as you go.

_One_

_Two_

_And…_

That steel door again.

_Does he really need to eat that bad? You could just knock, leave the food on the floor and run_.  
  
You mull over this option in your mind. It wasn’t like he paid you much heed anyways, why does he suddenly want you waiting on him. You rock back and forth on your heels, looking left and right down the hallway.  
  
_No one coming._  
  
“Stop standing there like an idiot and just come in.” The voice booms from the other side of the door, making you jump. How long had he known you were standing there? Was he just wanting to make you sweat?  
  
You raise a trembling hand to the large handle, tightening your grip around it, trying to calm your nerves.  
  
_Don’t give him the satisfaction._  
  
You take a deep breath.   
  
“Not today.” You whisper as you heave open the door. You were done running from this man, you were done being meek. You’re a member of this crew after all, it was time to start acting like it. The lock clicks loudly, the hinges groan as you push into the room.  
  
You weren’t entirely sure what you had expected to find on the other side of the door. A torture chamber perhaps? Multiple dead bodies? A work room was the furthest thing from your mind. But here you were, in one of the largest work rooms you had ever seen.  
  
Dark wood floors ran the expanse of the room. You take a step in; forgetting momentarily who this room belonged to and how he was most definitely watching you from somewhere. Your eyes grew with childish fascination. You had never seen anything like it.

Shelves lined the walls, filled with various metal trinkets you couldn’t even begin to know what they were for. Some whirled quietly, others blinked intermittently.  A table stood to your left; on closer inspection it was a worktable. Forgetting yourself, you take a step closer. You smile.

A small robot was perched on the edge of the table, a wrench placed across his lap.  A pile of wires and gears lay beside him. You lean closer, careful not to spill the plate of food still in your hands. A shot of electricity runs across the gears, blue and then turning to yellow as it faded. Jumping from one wire to another.

“Amazing...” you whisper to yourself, looking up at the ceiling; more gadgets and parts hang there. You turn in a circle, trying to take everything in.

“Stop messing with my stuff.”

A shiver runs up your spine.

_Oh right. He’s here._

There he was. Standing next to a door-frame at the back of the workshop.

_How far does this room go?_

A towel hangs low on his hips, a few water droplets run down his exposed chest.

_Does this man ever wear a shirt?_

You feel the heat rush to your face as you lay eyes on him. It’s not like you haven’t seen a nearly naked man before. Such things were not foreign to you and by no means would you consider yourself prudish; but something was different. There was a nagging in the pit of your stomach. Like two stones being hit together, desperate for a spark. A spark to ignite an uncontrollable flame.  
  
“You-Your food.” You hold out the plate to him. Half hoping, he would come take it, half wishing he would tell you to put it on the table and let you leave. The man eyes you curiously, his strong hand ruffling his damp hair.  
  
His eyes travel down your form. From head to toe and back up again, pausing to stare into your eyes. The all familiar smirk playing on his lips.  
  
_I hate him._  
  
You could tell from the look that he was sizing you up. Scrutinizing ever inch of you. How you hated that. How dare he.

_This is he crew though._  
  
Your eyes narrow. This may be his crew, but it wasn’t as though you had voluntarily become part of it. If you could go back and do it all over again you would definitely be getting on a different ship. A ship not filled to the brim with bloodthirsty murders.  
  
_Next island, we’re out of here._  
  
Your thoughts begin to make your blood boil, the thought of such a man judging you made you want to scream. In all that is logical, it is you that should be judging him. He’s the one that kills people, he’s the menace to society. You’re on a mission to save your brother. Far more virtuous than anything he would ever be capable of.   
  
You huff, turning towards the table, you make a beeline to put his food down. Unable to stand another minute in his presence.  
  
“I’ll actually be taking my food in my bedroom.” His voice was smooth and silky.   
  
_I hate him_  
  
Your body begins to tense. Your grip on the plate tightens; threatening to shatter it into a million pieces. The small robot observes you from the worktable in front of you. A stoic look. Mocking you from its vantage point.  
  
_You know what. I hate you too._  
  
“Right.” You try to say as pleasantly as possible. You turn and force a smile, feeling more like a dog baring its teeth than a timid cook. “Where would you like it.”  
  
The captain continues to smirk at you and gestures to follow him beyond the wide doorframe. Annoyed, you march quickly behind him, gently reminding yourself to loosen your grip on the plate. The room was just as vast as the work room. Maroon curtains hung on either side of the doorframe, the dark wood floors continued to the adorned walls. Pictures, maps, shelves of twinkling treasures lined every wall. For someone who had nothing growing up he sure had come to acquire a taste for the finer things in life. Your eyes grew as they traveled from one thing to another, gold hilted swords and daggers lined the walls, bracelets, and is that…? You squint your eyes. A gold bra?  
  
_So gross._  
  
“On the table is fine.” Kid commands as he sits on the end of his bed, still eyeing you. You nod curtly, placing the plate on the table before turning to leave. You almost made it to the door frame when—  
  
“I don’t see you around a lot.” A malicious playfulness filled his voice.   
  
_He did notice._  
  
 You turn to him, not entirely sure what to say and how to get out of this one without angering him.  
  
_Tell him you think he’s vile._  
  
You push the voice down, a well practiced smile on your lips. “Sorry, I’m just very busy in the kitchen. A lot of people to cook for.” Fear builds up in your stomach as he studies you. It was a stern glare and then morphed into that smirk. You were unable to tell if he believed you or was just revving up to toy with you more. This was like a game of cat and mouse for him. How far could he push the little cook before she broke? Before she ran crying?  
  
“I suppose that’s fair,” He said, standing and making his way over to the plate, refusing to remove his amber eyes from your [E/C] ones. He looks down at the plate, picks up a piece of bacon and tosses it into his mouth. “Would be really rude, you know,” He said between bites, “If you were avoiding me or something. I might even take it as a personal offence.”  
  
_Don’t play this game. It’s a dangerous one._    
  
You swallow hard, trying not to let your composure break. Trying more than anything not to let him know he was getting to you. Your eyes meet his again; that god-awful face. Filled with a triumphant pride, thinking you were going to break in front of him. Beg for his forgiveness.   
  
“Will all due respect, Captain.” You begin, “I would never dream of such a thing. I just wouldn’t want to get under foot of such a notorious crew.”  
  
_Are you actually being sassy with him right now??  
_  
His smirk widens. Overjoyed with the game the two of you had just started to play.  
  
“Right, well, I think it would be best if you were a little more present with the rest of the crew. Wouldn’t want them to begin to think you were nothing more than a _prisoner._ Now would we?”  
  
You bite your lip. Your front wavering slightly, “O-of course not.”  
  
_Damnit._  
  
His knowing smile made you want to throw up. So, condescending. “Good.” Kid finally said, “You’re free to go.”  
  
You nod. Turning on your heel and trying to make it out of that room as quickly as possible.  
  
“Oh and Cook?” His voice calls after you, “Always great to see you.”  
  
You pull open the steel door and slam in shut. Anger grows as you hear his deep laugh coming from the other side of the door. You breathe heavy as you place your forehead against the cool metal. Closing your eyes in an attempt to steady your heartbeat.  
  
_So horrid. I hate him._  


* * *

  
You stand in the kitchen, hands on your hips, taking in the devastation that was now the table. Dinner had just finished, and it was as though a bomb had been detonated. Drinks spilled, bits of food littered the table and floor. It was a miracle how any food had made in into the crew’s mouths.  
  
You sigh, grabbing the broom and beginning your clean up. You never knew men to be such pigs. Jun was never like this. You hum quietly to yourself, trying to make a task such as this a little bit more pleasant.

You weren’t entirely sure what made you stop cleaning. It could have been the shiver that began to travel up your spine; starting at its base and making its way up to your skull. Leaving you chilled. Or, it could be that odd feeling that began to move in your gut. You had never felt something like it before; you knew it couldn’t be good.

_Something is coming._

You place the broom against the table and make your way to the door, looking down the hall.

_Something…_

You strain your ears; certain you could hear a distant noise. That’s when you felt it, the air on the ship had changed. Charged with electricity.

_Oh no._

Before you had time to react, the ship was shaken violently. You tumble to your knees, hands grasping the doorframe for support. The air changed again; a far more malicious wind traveled down the hall. You could hear the voices on the deck, angry shouting. Someone barking orders, followed by more whirling sounds.

_Cannon fire._

You shakily get to you knees and dash down the hall to the deck.

_This probably isn’t the best idea._

The voice was right, but you needed to see what was happening with your own eyes, you needed to witness it.

_Blood._

You regret opening the door; crimson pools seep towards your feet as you stand at the entrance of the hallway. You clasp your hands to your mouth; trying not to scream. Though, a scream would have been drowned out by the sound of gun and cannon fire.

The ship had come under siege. The deck was a flurry of a steel and blood. Your mind screamed at you to return to the kitchen, to turn around and close that door behind you. But your body was frozen. Transfixed by the chaos that was unfolding in front of you.

Then you hear it again. That familiar whirling in the distance, quickly closing in on you. You couldn’t have seen the cannon ball even if you tried, but you felt its impact to your right. The sheer force of the impact threw you down.

Your ears were ringing, your eyes unable to adjust. Disoriented, you move your hands, trying to make sense of where you were and what had just happened.

_Wood._ _The Deck._

You look around you, splintered wood lays to your side as you try to stand.

_When did I fall? How did I fall?_

You bring your hands to your head, urging the ringing to stop. Praying that the world would stop spinning so you could get your bearings.

“[Y/N]..”

The voice sounded far away

“[Y/N]!” the voice was right in your ear this time. Hands grabbed at both your shoulders, pulling you into the moment. Forcing you to focus and regain balance. The hands gripped at you hard; threatening to leave fingerprints behind on your skin.

“You need to get below deck.” Killer ordered, “A battle is no place for you.”

For once you had to agree with the man. You may have found your footing with the crew, but you had no experience in warfare and you wanted to keep it that way. What use would you be in battle? About as useful as a chocolate teapot.

You turn away from the masked man, making your way back to the door. Where the door once stood lay a gaping hole; torn to shreds by the incoming cannon fire. You run to it, hoping to make it to safety.

_Only a few more feet._

You urge yourself forward, trying to drown out the sound of clashing steel and agonized cries. You lift your arm, reaching for the passage, only to feel your body be pulled in the opposite direction. An iron grip was placed on your wrist.

You turn, the colour draining from your face. “Hi poppet.” The man smiled down at you, his rotting teeth looking as though they could fall from his gums at any instant. His hand tightens around your wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

You wanted to scream, to claw at his face, anything to end the feeling of his skin on yours. Without thinking, you curl your hand into a fist, aiming directly for the man’s throat. He let out a terrible choking sound when your fist made contact. You rip your arm from his grasp as he gasped for air.

Not wasting any time, you turn to make your escape down the hall. Not looking back, you could feel his eyes burning into you.

You run to the kitchen, hoping the man got lost behind you. Hoping he had gone into the wrong door.  Of all the times a crew member wasn’t around to help you.

“There you are, Poppet.”

Your throat chokes with stomach acid as you hear that voice behind you. You whip around to find that man standing in the doorway, eyeing you in a way that made your stomach churn.

“There really was no point in running,” he says, taking a step forward. “You never had a chance to get away.”

“Weird that they would have a woman on board, unlike the Kid Pirates.” The man continues, stalking towards you like a predator.

_Do SOMETHING._

The voice screams in your mind as you back yourself up against the counter. Your sweaty palms coming into contact with the icy metal of the countertop. Slowly, you move a hand behind yourself, desperately feeling for the surface for something, anything you could use to defend yourself. Your fingertips brush against something, you wrap your fingers around the rough metal handle.

_The pan._

“Especially one who is so pretty,” He licks his lips, his hands moving down to unbutton his pants. You feel the sudden and violent urge to vomit. This wasn’t about to happen to you; you wouldn’t allow it. You hadn’t come this far, survived the Kid pirates to be done in at the hands of some street rat who thought he could get away with anything.

You could smell his breath now; you could see the beads of sweat forming on his upper lip.

_Five more steps; five more and he’ll get you._

He eyes you top to bottom, “What’s most surprising is that they would have someone so weak on their ship. Tell me, poppet, how do you earn your keep here?” The words roll off his tongue sickeningly.

_How dare he._

Men had a nasty habit of underestimating you, something that had irked you since a young age. Since you had first met Kid.

_You fall to the beach with a thud. You groan at the sharp pain shooting up through your tail bone._

_“You’re going to have to be tougher than that.” Kid stands over you, looking down his pointed nose. “Especially if you want to survive on my ship.”_ _You narrow your eyes and the young boy, and you climb to your feet._

_“I am tough.”_

 

This is where it was going to end. You’d be damned if you ever let a man talk to you like that again.

“I’m not weak!” Your voice erupts from your throat with the force of an ancient battle cry as you swing the frying pan towards the man’s head.

The pan hit the man with an alarming thud. A deep metal echo followed by a quick crack. The cracking of teeth and the cracking of his neck. The man crumbles and falls to your feet. His neck bent at an unnatural angle. Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Everything on the ship had gone silent to you. Your ears ring as the thud continues to reverberate for you. The ghastly image of his head twisting back on impact was burned into the back of your eyes. Your haggard breath and racing heart competing to be the loudest.

The pan slips from your hand, the sound barely audible over your own heart. You clasp your shaking hands together; trying and failing to steady them.

_Did I…?_

Your heart refused to slow.

_Is he…?_

An eruption of sound from the deck jolted you from your thoughts. The deafening sound of cheers came from the deck.

_We won._

You release the breath you had been holding. Your body begins to feel as though it were made of stone; your adrenaline finally starting to wear off. You sit on the floor, your back against the counter. Trying to relax. You place your head in your hands.

_What did I do?_

Never in your life had you ever imagined you would be put in this position. You raise your eyes, stealing a glimpse at the body that lay before you. Still unmoving. You had just wanted to find your brother; not commit murder.

You were so consumed by your thoughts; you didn’t even hear the men coming towards to kitchen. You missed their hurried steps, the looks of concern when they rounded the corner and then the ones of surprise and confusion on what they found.

“[Y/N]?”

You look up and see Heat and Wire standing before you. Heat closes the distance between the two of you, helping you to your feet. You look past his shoulder, watching Wire looking over the man’s body.

“He’s not dead.” Wire finally said, giving the man’s head a nudge with the edge of his boot. “But he will be soon.”

Relief washed over you. “Thank god.” You whisper quietly to yourself.

_Thank god because he isn’t dead? Or thank god because he will be soon?_

You push the voice down.

“We’ll take care of him.” Heat says, finally moving away from you. In one swift motion, he lifts the man’s body over his shoulder and disappears from the kitchen. Wire follows closely behind.

Your stomach churns violently, you turn to the sink behind you and vomit. The stress taking its toll on you. You try to force your mind away from the thoughts of what awaited that man. In the moment, you began to think a broken neck from a frying pan would have been doing him a kindness.

_The blood covered hooks._

Images of the room you were held in weeks prior came floating back to your mind as hard as you tried to push them away. You turn on the water, trying to wash away all evidence. The last thing you needed the crew to know was you had a weak disposition when it came to blood and violence. But maybe they had already figured that out.

You jerk forward suddenly as Heat clasps a large hand on your back. “You did good.”

_That was fast._

You look up at the man, a faint smile on his scared face. His scars made the smile a little unsettling, but the look of admiration in his sunken eyes made it better. You never thought that someone on this ship would look at you in that way.

_Jun used to look at me like that._

“Looks like you’re a real Kid Pirate now.” Wire looked at you from the door, his tone much different than usual.

_Is he proud of me?_

“I really didn’t—”

“Now, let’s drink. We’re having a party on deck to celebrate the win.” Wire adds before turning to leave, cutting you off midsentence. “The captain wants _all_ crew members to attend.”

You look down sheepishly. That last part was a jab at you. Had it really been so obvious that you were avoiding the captain?

_No way to avoid this._

Heat gives you another reassuring pat on the back before heading after Wire. You watch after his back, not sure what to do with yourself. On one hand everyone was expecting you on deck, _the whole crew had to be there._ You wring your hands slightly.

_Winning a battle is cause for celebration you know._

The voice was right. A party afterward to was celebrate the victory; lives not lost. Or so you hoped. Your stomach winces slightly. Had anyone from the crew fallen? You certainly hope not.

You move quickly from the kitchen, trying to catch up with the two men. You soon fell in pace with them. Heat giving you a quick glance over his shoulder.

The deck was a disaster. Splintered wood lay scattered across its length, blood pooled in more places than you would have liked, but none of this seemed to bother the crew. They had already started pouring drinks, playing music and being rambunctious.

You swallowed hard, making your way to the railing. It was macabre to think that these men could so easily switch from killing to partying. To dance on fresh pools of blood made your skin crawl, but you didn’t want them to know that. As of right now, you needed to blend in.

You look across the throngs of men, Heat was slightly bent down talking to Killer and Kid. The Captain and the first mate were at the helm, taking stock of the damage and lives lost. Heat seemed excited by what he was telling them. His eyes wider than you had ever seen them. The Captain listened, intently it seemed. When Heat finished his story, the three men turned to look at you.

Your face flushes and you look down. Hoping they hadn’t caught you looking in their direction.

“Here, have a drink.” A cup of liquid was thrust underneath your nose, the smell of ginger tickling your nostrils. You look up to see the same young crew member who was so insistent that he has cut a foe in half.

“Thank you…” You take the drink not wanting to offend him. The golden liquid swirled and fizzed in the cup.

“Jono.” The man held out his hand to you

“[Y/N],” you give his hand a firm shake.

“I heard you did good today.” The man takes a seat next to you on the rail, smiling. You take a sip of your drink, trying to prolong your answer. You really didn’t know what to say, you never thought knocking someone out with a pan would usher in such praise.

“I guess,” you say quietly, taking another big drink, trying to ease your social anxiety.

“Shows, that you got some fight in you. You know the crew was really worried that you were some push over, just really kept her to keep the captain entertained—” Jono continues to talk. His words traveling into one ear and out the other. Your anxiety was on all time high. Eyes darting from crew member to crew member. Watching all their movements, watching them watch you.

_Sip._

“But you know, you really proved us wrong—”

_Sip._

Your eyes flow from one end of the ship to the other. The crew laughing, dancing, playing drinking games you have never seen before. It was such a juxtaposition from your first encounter with them. In the beginning they had been terrifying; violent, looking at you like you were nothing but _fresh meat._ But now, they seem to have relaxed. A few of the men give you a small smile when your eyes fall on them.

_I guess you’re one of them now._

No longer were you the mysterious cook that hid away in the pantry. You had earned your place; the men were beginning to understand how you fit into their well-oiled machine; what part you had to play. You smile weakly, still not sure how to carry yourself.

Watching; you had come to learn, was the best way to stay safe on this ship. Best way to see who to avoid and who was slightly more docile. Heat, though his frightening appearance was far more agreeable than you first believed. Quiet, reserved; with a subtle kindness in the way he interacted with you. Wire; brooding. He never said much to you, but when he did his words seemed to hold more meaning. Only speaking when he found it a necessity, with an odd fascination with lace stockings.

Killer was another story. In your time on the ship you felt as though he was always eyeing you. Always evaluating your every move. You weren’t sure if he was seeing how you were adapting or if he was waiting to see if you’d make a move to escape. You had come to learn that behind that mask there was a very calculating mind. You start a little when your eyes come to fall on his mask. Across the deck, next to Kid, Killer stood. Ever watching. You blush slightly, wondering how long you had been staring out into space.

Still not removing his eyes from you, Killer raises his drink in your direction. You look around, wondering for a moment if he was looking at someone around you; apparently not.

“Another drink?”

Jono’s voice broke you from your thoughts. You look down at the glass in your hands.

_Oh, it’s empty._

Much like the drinks Jono began to pour, the moments of your night started to flow together. Drink after drink. The dances crew members would pull you into; it almost made you forget everything that you had once thought about this crew.

_Almost._

After one last drink you were able to escape the crew. You smile at them as you get up. “It’s far too late for me,’ you say, trying not to slur your words.

You stumble into the kitchen. Bracing yourself against the counter. You hadn’t drank this much in… God you don’t even know. Since the staff party? How long ago was that?

_Buzzed, but still functional._

As you lean on the counter for support you notice a couple mugs resting beside the sink. An easy fix before you drag yourself to bed. You fill the sink with steaming water, staring intently as the bubbles foam up; a few drift in the air. Popping one, you giggle to yourself.

You bite down gently on your lip as you scrub the first cup.

_Aren’t I supposed to be feeling this?_

The skin on your lips numbed to the pressure of your teeth.

_Okay, maybe a little more than buzzed._

You pick up a mug and start to wash it. Your drunk mind mulling over the events of the day. You stop scrubbing when your mind falls on that face again. That awful face. The way he smiled the way he undid his pants.

You sigh to yourself, trying to let the weight of the day roll off your back. But unfortunately, it had taken its toll on you. Your shoulders ache from the pure force you had put behind your swing. The clunking sound the pan had made as it collided with the man’s head played on repeat in your mind.   
  
_Thonk._  
  
It was as if the inside of his skull had echoed. You shudder at the memory; the way his head had whipped around at an unnatural speed.  
  
_He was going to kill you. Or worse before he killed you._    
  
“Right.” You remind yourself quietly as you scrub another dish a little more aggressively than intended.   
  
You glance to the remaining red mark on the floor. You swallow.  
  
_You didn’t kill him you know._

The sound of footsteps broke you away from your dish washing. Strong determined steps; hurried at first but then coming to a complete stop. You turn to see Kid in the doorway.

His body leaned against the door frame, trying to hold himself up. Kid took a long swig from the bottle in hand before letting his arm drop to his side. Contents of the bottle dripping onto the floor.

_I do not want to clean that up._

“Can I help you, Captain?” You felt your buzz quickly fading as you watch the man cautiously. He was a volatile man when sober, you didn’t want to imagine what he was capable of when what little restrain, he had was gone.

Kid says nothing, only continues to stare. His eyes cloudy and half lidded. You gulp.

“Are you hungry?”

A smirk plays on the captain’s lips. How you hated that smirk.

You narrow your eyes at him, not sure what game he was trying to play with you. Even drunk he was intolerable, and he hadn’t even said anything to you yet. Your distain for him grew tenfold as he just continued to eye you from the doorway. Not a single word, just those amber eyes watching you.

_Maybe he’s so drunk he doesn’t even see you._

“I’ll get you some water.”

You turn your back to the captain. Trying to fill the silence with the banging of cups and the running of water. You quickly grab a cup you had just washed. You turn on the faucet, letting the water run for a few seconds; checking the temperature with your fingertip. The creaking of the floorboards caught your attention.

_He’s moving_.

The hair on the back of your neck stood up, you could hear every motion, every step he took. The sound of his boots hitting the ground, his coat swishing behind him as he grew closer to you.

“Don’t—” you begin, turning around to stop the captain in his tracks. Your face reddens. He was far closer than you had expected him to be. You could smell the rum wafting from his body.

You felt like a pot about to boil over. Your hands grip at the counter behind you as you try to move away as quickly as possible. You weren’t sure if the heat was coming from your own face, Kid’s body growing closer, or the five glasses of the ginger liquid you had drank.

_Yeah, probably your face._

The urge to scream dwells at the base of your throat as Kid closes the distance between the two of you. His bare chest mere inches from your face; hands on either side of you, blocking an escape route. You look down, not wanting to make eye contact.

_But what would happen if you did?_

You swallow hard, mustering up all courage you have and look up. Those amber eyes again. They bore down on you with the same intensity that they always had; looking through you.

“Why did you leave?” His voice was quieter than you ever expected.

“I was tired—”

“You know what I mean.” His voice grew louder, more dangerous.

You look down again, not wanting to meet his eyes. Your throat tightens, it was in this moment you realized things may have been easier if he hadn’t remembered. If you had just been like any other person to him.

“I didn’t have a choice.” You finally stammer out. There were so many things you wanted to tell him. How you had wanted nothing more than to find him, that you had searched the whole island, but he had been nowhere to be found.

_But that was a long time ago._

You look up at him again. He still looks at you intently, though something was different. Those amber eyes held a softness you hadn’t seen in years. A softness you thought had been lost under years of hardship and malice. Those eyes you used to dream about when you imagined running into each other and everything being so different.

Your jaw clenches when Kid grasps your chin. Rough; his callused fingers scratch against you face. Your heart quickens, the smell of alcohol even more potent as his lips draw closer to yours. Your whole-body tenses when you feel his lips on your own.

Each muscle as stiff as a board, your mind racing to make sense of what was happening to you. The cold against your hands as you continue your hold on the counter, refusing to let go of that support. The heat rising in your chest and flushing to your face. The tingling and pressure your lips feel as Kid moves gently against you. His arms snake around your waist pulling you away from the counter and against his chest. Your hands find his arms; not sure what to do.

_A spark. A small ember burns inside of you._

That spark remains on your lips as the captain pulls away from you.

_This cannot be good._


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss was over as quickly as it had started. Kid pulls away from you, his cheeks rosy and his eyes cloudy. Whether it was from all the alcohol or the passion of the kiss you shared, you were unsure.  
  
Your breath began to steady itself. Low shallow breaths, you were completely unaware that you had stopped breathing for that kiss. You had been swept up in the moment.  
  
Though, you still have no idea what to do with your hands.  
  
Your lips still tingled from the pressure they had just felt and your head continued to swim. You had never been kissed like that before. Not by that marine you had had a fling with last year and certainly not that kitchen aid you had dated when you were 15.  
  
You cautiously glance up at Kid. What was he thinking? What was going to happen now?  
  
The captain is quiet for a moment; his eyes still staring down at you in a dream like state. Then all of a sudden, he straightens up and begins to unwind his arms from around your waist. Your hands grip the counter again, worried your knees would fail you and give out. He gives you one last look, even in your slightly drunk stupor you could see the emotions flashing across his face; sadness, confusion, annoyance.  
  
_Annoyance?_  
  
It was like in that moment the Captain had regained his composure, giving a small huff he turns away from you. Stalking out of the kitchen, being sure to grab the bottle of rum he had discarded beside you on the counter.  
  
You stare at the empty door-frame, not really sure how to take what had just happened. In a moment you had gone from sharing a passionate kiss to being an annoyance in this man’s life. Your hands clench at your sides;  
  
_How dare he._  
  
Collecting yourself you make your way to the pantry, slamming the door behind you. You have always known what a volatile man Kid was, but you never expected his moods to change as quickly as the weather in the New World. Was this all just part of his stupid cat and mouse game? Now he has raised the stakes to playing with your heart as well?

Not that your heart was involved. You quietly remind yourself. He wasn’t your friend anymore; if he ever was. So, what if he remembered you; apparently what had happened before was best left alone. In the past.

* * *

  
_Next island we’re out of here_  
  
The voice in your head reminded you. This was your chance. To finally get away from all the torment and murder to leave it all behind and really start looking for Jun.  
  
_But do you really want to leave it all behind?_  
  
You shake your head, turning your attention to the dock before you. From what you could see the docks were empty. A tiny island like the one you were about to embark on didn’t bring much attention from passing ships. But after the battle a week ago, it was a sight for sore eyes. The deck was bustling around you; crew members rushing back and forth trying to repair the ship to the best of their ability. But supplies were low, and they were in desperate need of tools and wood. Even in its disarray, the ship was something to behold. The dark sail donned the jolly roger; one that had a striking resemblance to Kid.

_How tacky._

But what made the ship so special, had to be the dinosaur skull that took up the front of the ship. You weren’t sure how you had missed such a thing when you had stowed away; tunnel vision perhaps?

The skulls mouth was agape; baring its jagged teeth at the world. Threatening to devour anyone or anything that dared get in the way. A pirate crew with a reputation like the Kid Pirates need a ship that lived up to the fear their name evoked.

It was Kid’s commanding voice that caught your attention. He was on deck now, barking orders to anyone who would listen. He had barely said a word to you since the _incident._ He hadn’t even acknowledged your existence. It was as though he had never known you and that night was just a dream. As Kid’s voice rose above the banging of hammers, bile rose in your throat. That kiss kept replaying in your mind, as much as you fought it.

_What do you expect from a man like that?_

“[Y/N].” Killer’s voice broke you away from your hateful thoughts. For once you were happy to see him, hopefully he would help distract you from mulling over what had happened between you and the Captain.

_But nothing happened._

“Yes?” you answer, pushing the voice away. The man came and stood beside you, looking out across the docks.

“We need more supplies; a few of the men are going ashore.” He continued, not looking at you, “I think it would be best if you made yourself scarce for awhile. Kid is in a mood, and I don’t think I need to tell you how bad his moods can be.” With that Killer left you with your thoughts; making his way over to a very angry looking Kid who was berating a young crew member.

_What does this guy know? Was this some kind of warning?_

“Right.” You nod slowly, you’d be happy to avoid Kid and here Killer was giving you the means to do so. Unbeknownst to him, he had also given you a green light on finding another way off this island. The time had come to put your escape plan into action.

_Though, there really isn’t a plan._

You waste no time getting off the ship. You fall in line behind the many crew members making their exit down the gangplank.

Your knees shake slightly as your feet make contact with the dock. You try to fight their swaying, but to no avail. Your hands go out at your sides, grasping at anything that would help you keep your balance. Then one of your hands lands on something, you let out a small sigh of relief. The last thing you wanted was to fall flat on your butt in front of these men.

You casually glance to see what had saved you from such an embarrassment, only to find that you were grasping (rather hard) to the bicep of a certain masked first mate.

“You’ll get used to land again. Just give it a few minutes.” Killer offered, not moving to remove your hand from his arm.

_How does he just show up?_

Blushing, you remove your hand, dropping your arm a little too enthusiastically by your side, “Sorry.” You couldn’t help but look at the ground. You had had enough physical contact with the captain to last a lifetime. You didn’t need to be getting closer with anyone else.

As though he hadn’t heard you, or even noticed you had grabbed him, Killer continued, “The Captain’s Mistress is where we’ll be meeting. When the sun begins to set. Make sure you’re there on time.”

You nod firmly, “I’ll be there.”

“You’re free to explore the island. I have Jono picking up groceries for you.”

_FINALLY_

Before you could catch yourself, a giant smile spread across your face. “That’s excellent.” You blush slightly, knowing what you just said may have sounded a little _too_ happy. Killer always set you on edge. With Kid it was easy, though quick, you could read him. Killer on the other hand was a different story. You didn’t know if he wanted you dead or just couldn’t care less about you.

Killer didn’t say anything, just watched you momentarily. You shift under his gaze.

_Is he going to say something?_

“Don’t stray far.” The last statement Killer gave you had a hint of danger to it. Your throat tightened a little as you continue to look at the ground.

_Does he see right through me?_

“Yes of course!” you promise as you turn to walk away.

_I hope they don’t catch on._

Town was only a few minutes from the docks, you struggled to keep your pace calm. Every inch of you wanted to run. Run into town, past it and to wherever this path lead. As long as it was far away from Victoria Punk and the crew.

The air was cool but the sun was warm against your face as you made your way down the path. Gold and orange trees sprouted up from the landscape, casting their twinkling shadows beneath the fall sun.

_Almost like home._

The dirt path soon turned to cobble stone, the soft clicking of your heels music to your ears. Though the town didn’t appear to be very large, their market was quite vast.

The market was a long stretch down the centre of the town. Each vendor competing to be louder than the other, trying to draw the attention of people passing by. Coloured scarves dangled from one stall, while others were surrounded by containers of spices. People pushed past you, barely paying you any mind. Though loud, it was a welcomed reprieve from the ship.

_So nice to blend in._

You take a deep breath; letting the salty air fill your lungs. Though you had spent the last few weeks at sea, and salty air was nothing new to you; this was different. The air was a mix of salt and spices. As you walked through the market you could identify each spice as it wafted past your nose. Rosemary, tarragon, cinnamon, turmeric; all were welcomed scents.

It was the clothing store that caught your eye. The sweaters and long sleeved shirts displayed in the front window; the mannequins making the outfits look flawless. You take a step closer, gawking at the clothing with a childlike fascination. How long had it been since you had treated yourself to something? At the bar you had only worn jeans and T-shirt’s; not taking too much care to buy anything else for yourself.  
  
As for right now; you glance down at your baggy shirt and pants, maybe it was time for a change.  
  
_It is fall on this island after all; it would be smart to dress for the weather._  
  
You run you fingers over the countless shirts; taking joy in how the different fabrics felt against your finger tips. Even in your teenage years you had enjoyed going into all the boutiques that the shopping district had to offer, but one look at the price tag sent you running.  
  
_Maroon or black?_  
  
You hold up the black shirt in front of you; it was nothing special, long sleeved with buttons down the front.  
  
“Horrible isn’t it?” An old woman to your left spoke in a soft tone to her friend.  
  
“Truly devastating.” The second woman answered, making a small tch sound.  “No one knows what really happened. I heard the ship was from the Archipelago! You know, that scuzzy place with the bubbles and what not.”  
  
You slowly place the shirt back on the hanging rack, you turned you head slightly in their direction. Not wanting them to know you were blatantly eavesdropping.  
  
_Marine ship? The Archipelago?_  
  
“I heard that everything is washing up on the beach.” The one woman spoke in hushed tones. You strain your ears to catch more of the conversation.  
  
“Oh yes,” the older woman replied, also keeping her voice low. “Those poor Marines, apparently the ship went down a little ways from the island. Completely demolished, no survivors.” Your heart clenched. No survivors?  
  
“A few weeks ago wasn’t it?”  
  
“Oh no about a week, but you know how the currents are around this island, always changing. Things are just starting to make their way here.”

Your mind was racing; the words No survivors, flashed violently through your mind. Before you could catch yourself, you turn to the women, “Are you sure it was a marine ship?” You blurt out. The women look taken aback by your sudden outburst, they look at one another. The older of the two, a slender woman with sharp features answers, “Most certain, people saw it burning about a week ago.”  
  
_A week ago??_  
  
Noticing your questioning expression, the second lady piped up “The currents around here are so unpredictable. Sometimes things will be washed away only to have the current shift and it come right back to you!”  
  
“Oh yes very unpredictable.” The sharp looking woman nodded in agreement. You bite your lip nervously, if it had been a week, does that mean Jun was…?  
  
“Which way to the beach? The one where everything is washing up?”  
  
“Oh it’s just about a mile down the road, lovely. Going to be on the left.” The less sharp woman replied, offering you a small sympathetic smile.  
  
You give the two ladies a nod of thanks before making a beeline for the door. You had to see for yourself. See if it was truly the ship Jun had been on.  
  
“She seemed troubled wouldn’t you say?” The sharp women offered to the other.  
  
“Oh yes,” the second answered, “But have you heard that there are pirates in town?”  


* * *

  
“A mile,” you whisper to yourself, “how do I know when I’ve walked a mile? How many kilometers is that?”

You wrap your arms around yourself, trying to keep the cold at bay. The sun that was once high in the sky had started it’s slow descent; it’s diminishing orange rays becoming obscured by the grey clouds that were rolling in from the sea.

_Really should have bought that shirt before storming off_

The path you walked was deserted; maybe because people had returned home to their families, or maybe because they were too afraid to face the pirates that had made their presence known in the town. Even small places like this should have their fair share of pirate visitors; however, it almost seemed like an anomaly to the people you had encountered.

_Kid is an anomaly to many._

The path snaked through a rocky face, the reddish boulders towered over you, their looming shadows already on your darkening path. Within due time the rocks dissipated, opening up the path to a beach. The clouds had overtaken whatever sun had remained in the day. The beach grey and completely vacant. Slipping off your shoes, you make your way towards the dark waters, hoping to find anything that would let you know what became of your brother.

The sand felt cold and damp beneath your feet as you make your way to the shoreline. The waves rhythmically beating against the land; slightly coaxing your breath to slow. Anxiety had settled in the pit of your stomach, unsure as to what you were going to find. Based on what the women had said in the store, very little probably. Their words kept intruding on your thoughts;  
  
_Demolished  
  
Tragedy  
  
No survivors_  
  
It was those last words that made your throat tighten. He has to be alive; you keep telling yourself. You would know if he was dead, you would know.  
  
A large chunk of wood was the first thing that caught your eye a few yards up the shore. Even from that distance you could see it wasn’t just any driftwood; you run up the shore, closing in quickly.  
  
You bend down and draw your hand across the smooth piece of debris. Definitely part of a ship. The white paint that had once spelled out MARINE had been chipped and splintered away. At this point you could only make out the faint M and N that remained. Standing, you continue to scan the shore. Nothing much left; a few pieces of the ship lay haphazardly in the sand, but nothing much else.  
  
You bite your lip nervously, whatever or whoever destroyed the ship didn’t leave much evidence behind. Either that, or the rest was laying on the bottom of the ocean. The image of Jun floating in a black abyss, arms outstretched as his body continued to descend into an all consuming darkness; fingers reaching for the light of the surface.  
  
You shake your head, trying to banish the horrible image from your mind.  
  
_You would know_  
  
The voice gently reminds you.

Feeling defeated, you slump down to the sand. The wind had picked up; blowing strands of [H/C] hair into your eyes. You bat them away, trying your hardest to erase the image of your drowning brother that was persistently in your inner eye.  
  
A tear runs down your cheek as you mindlessly watch the waves crash against the beach. The loud crash, and then the soothing sound of them residing. Your breath began to match the pattern; breathe in as they came crashing down and breathe out as the wave slipped away. However, it was that sparkle that broke you from your trance. It was quick; just out of the corner of your eye.

Was it your mind playing tricks on you? You squint your eyes at the incoming waves, the glistening tumbles with the waves, moving up the shore and then back again; threatening to be lost at sea. It was in that moment you realized what you were looking at. Quickly, you get to your feet and dash towards the waves. Trying to get your hands on the necklace before the sea was going to reclaim it. You plunge your hand into the icy water, letting out a sigh of relief when you feel the silver chain against you fingers.  
  
You run your thumb over the locket, taking in the familiar swirling design on it’s silver face. Your stomach tightens as you continue to look down at the treasure in your hands.  
  
_The locket._  
  
It had belonged to your mother. On the day you were sent away to live with your aunt, your grandmother had gifted it to Jun. To her, it was a talisman to keep him safe during his training and for when he was finally out on the ocean.  
  
_“Your mother had given it to your father, you know.”_ Grandma had said, choking back her tears as she saw the two of you off. _“It will keep you safe too.”_ You remember the jealousy that you had felt. Why does Jun get a locket to be kept safe? What about you?  
  
_“You have far more sense than your brother, [Y/N]_ ” Grandmother had whispered when you made your unhappiness known _. “You don’t need talismans when you have your sight”._ You remember the emphasis the older woman had put on _sight_. You also remember rolling your eyes; tired of this nonsense your grandmother always went on about.  
  
But now, thinking about the fact that you had left your life to pursue your brother solely on a feeling and a dream; maybe your grandmother wasn’t so wrong after all.  
  
You run your thumb over the cold metal one last time; as you stand on the beach, looking out at the greying sky, you start to wonder if the locket had done it’s job. If it had kept your brother safe in the New World.  
  
You sigh, placing the jewelry in your pocket.

_Maybe you can keep me safe now?_  


* * *

  
The smoke stung your eyes as you walked through the bar doors. For a moment, you were worried you had walked into the wrong bar; Killer had said The Captains Mistress, right? The bar was loud; laughter filled the air and as you looked around the room, it almost seemed like everyone was far too at ease for the crew to be there. They had the tendency of really bringing the mood down in public places.

Scanning the bar, you saw no signs of the crew. No one in leather attire and no one who looked like they had murder on their mind. Just a few groups of scruffy looking fisherman, determined to get drunker than the man sitting next to them. It was almost a relief that the rest of the crew hadn’t shown yet, you were starting to like the feeling of normality.

You hadn’t felt like a regular person since you first boarded Victoria Punk. You missed that feeling. You take a seat at the bar, noticing a few inquisitive glances being shot your way.

_Maybe they don’t get many visitors?_

You order a cider, letting the fizzing beverage roll over your tongue. Satisfaction washes over you. It was wonderful to not have to look over your shoulder and just enjoy being yourself.

“I heard you’ve been asking questions about the wreck.”

The voice came from your right, you look up from your drink to see a man taking a seat next to you. Your eyes dart to the door nervously; not wanting the first thing the crew sees when they walk in is you fraternizing with an outsider.

You eyed the man cautiously, he couldn’t be much older than Jun, but his drawn face and dark circles told you he hadn’t led an easy life.

Noticing that you hadn’t answered his question, the man continues. “I was on the ship with your brother.”

Thousands of questions rushed to your mind. _Is Jun okay? Where is he now? What happened?_ Before you could open your mouth the man continued.

“You know, he carried a picture of the two of you with him.” The man took a drink from the bottle in his hand, “Showed everyone close to him. Honestly, I feel like any of us would have been able to pick you out of a crowd.”

Your mouth breaks into a smile. That was so like Jun, he always liked to keep family close.

 

_"_ _Shouldn’t you be keeping a picture of a girlfriend or something.” You teased your brother on the docks. He had been preparing for his first voyage with the marines for months. He knocked you playfully in the shoulder._

_"Don’t be so annoying [Y/N]!” he looked down at the picture of you and him in his hands. “Remember when we were little? You would always complain that I got to go on all the adventures. And now,” he holds up the picture and places it in his pocket, giving it a gentle pat “You’ll always be with me! On everyone of those adventures!”_

 

“He was such a dork.” You whisper to yourself, fondly remembering that day. He had been so keen on you experiencing life, even if it was only a little bit.

_We need to find him._

You needed to know what happened. What had become of Jun and where he had gone. You were about to get that information from the last person Jun had been in contact with. This was your best bet.

“I know this may be difficult—” you stopped mid-sentence when you sensed the change in the air. The once joyous atmosphere had become grim.

A hush had fallen over the bar. You didn’t even have to turn in your chair to know that the crew had arrived. The man beside watched your reaction. His eyes travelling between you and the towering men that had just entered the bar.

You slink down in your chair, not wanting any of the men to spot you. You were on the verge of very important information and you didn’t want them scaring your informant away. You listen carefully, the thudding of boots across the bar, them stopping and then the sliding of chairs. The air in the bar was heavy; it was as though everyone was holding their breath. Scared that one wrong move would set the Kid pirates off.

_It would be that easy though._

You peek over your shoulder. Kid, Killer, Heat and Wire had taken refuge in the far corner of the bar. Each looking across the room, surveying everyone.

“You know them?” The marine asked, noticing how much your body language had changed. You turn your attention back to him, flashing him a small fake smile.

“I’m their temporary cook.” You lie. The man stops his drink mid air and looks at you.

_He’s really trying to figure out how someone like us ended up with them of all people._

“As I was saying,” you look over your shoulder one more time to make sure you hadn’t been spotted. “I need to know what happened to my brother. I need you to tell me what happened that night. Please?”

There was a pained look in the man’s eyes. He looked at the bar before him, tightening his grip around the bottle. “I don’t really know what went wrong,” he began slowly, “All I remember was the fire. It wasn’t my shift, but the yelling woke me up. Everything was up in flames; I didn’t even think I would make it out alive.”

He took a long swig from his drink; you could tell he was fighting back the tears that swelled in his eyes. You could feel the anguish coming off him; it was palpable.

“He’s the reason I’m alive, you know, pushed me out of the way.” He was silent, he looked up at you, tears forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry, the mast got him. I don’t think he—”

“You’re wrong.”

The marine looked taken aback. The tone of your voice even startled you a little. “I would know if Jun was dead. He can’t be, I don’t feel it.”

The man eyed you. You could tell that he was trying to determine if you were in denial or had just lost it.

_He thinks you’re crazy._

“Have you ever had a feeling deep inside you? In your gut; something you can’t shake? No matter how much you tell yourself that it’s crazy? That’s how I feel. That’s how I know he’s still alive.”

The man raised his eyebrows at you, before breaking into a wide smile. “You seem very adamant. I owe your brother my life. I guess the best way to repay him is by helping you.”

“What do you mean?” you whisper urgently to the man, trying not to draw the attention of the crew members. Casual conversation with people outside the crew was not encouraged. It was a very us vs. them mentality.

The man took a sip of his stout, eyeing the men in the corner. The crew’s reputation had reached him; he knew the danger that went along with his following words.

“What I mean is,” He says leaning forward, “Is that if you’re tired of traveling with these… _men,_ then you could crew for me. We’re in need of a cook and I know the direction the currents would be carrying your brother. It would be a win-win."

You pulse begins to quicken.

_This is our chance. To be rid of these murders and to find Jun._

Th opportunity had finally presented itself to you, this was your ticket away from the Kid Pirates, away from that horrible man.

_Is he really that horrible?_

You push the voice away, “what do I have to do?” you ask with a renewed urgency.

“Meet us at the north docks just past midnight. But make sure you aren’t late; we won’t wait for you.”

You nod, your mind already running a mile a minute, trying to figure out how you were going to sneak off the ship and make your escape.

The marine’s eyes widened as they darted over your shoulder. You were about to ask him what had startled him, but the sudden presence of a firm hand on your shoulder answered the question for you. The masked man stood above you, looking down at you with an expression you could only imagine to be contempt.  
  
_It’s like his moods seep through the mask._      
  
“The Captain would much appreciate it if you were to join us at our table.” His voice was level, but dangerously sharp. You swallowed hard.  
  
_What he means is “You should come sit with us before Kid decides to kill everyone in the bar.”_  
  
With a nod, you stand from your seat and make your way to the crew's table. Stealing a glance over your shoulder. Your eyes meet the marine’s. A silent promise that you would be seeing him again.

* * *

You lay wide awake on your cot. Eyes straining at the dark ceiling above you, ears posed and ready. As you lay, you tried your hardest to hear what was going on around you. The crew had returned from the bar a few hours ago.

It had been easy for you to make an excuse to leave the bar early, “I have very important cook things to attend to” seemed to pacify their questions. Though Kid had given you a troubling look. 

It had been a look that you had difficulty placing. He had never looked at you like that before. But you could feeling his gaze on the back of your neck as you had exited that bar. It had been the same look he shot your way when you had first joined him at the table in the bar. He narrowed his eyes over your shoulder, and then they came to land on you. Making your hair stand up on end.  

The stumbling foot steps had started to fade, and you hadn’t heard much movement in the last few minutes. Or, at least you think it was a few minutes. Everything was moving at an incomprehensible pace.  
  
_Had it been minutes? Or had it been hours? It’s still night right?_  
  
For now, all you could hear was your heartbeat and the creaking of the ship.  
  
_This is it._  
  
You throw the blankets off yourself, reach under the cot to retrieve your backpack and silently walk towards the door. You hold your breath as you breach the pantry, willing your feet to not make a sound. The kitchen was as quiet as could be. The lights flickered intermittently; casting an eerie orange glow over the metal counters.

You groan internally as the kitchen door creaks loudly; you pray that no one was alerted. You pause, checking the hall for any signs of life. It was eerily quiet, the only sound the burning of the lamps. Wasting no time, you make your way to the deck. Your light steps barely audible against the wood grain.

_So far, so good._

You finally reach the front of the ship, cautiously looking over the skulls mouth.

_Now or never._

You heaved yourself over the mouth of the skull, careful not to catch your clothing on the jagged teeth. The last thing you needed them to find was a piece of ripped clothing. If you’re lucky, the crew would think you slept in. Go about their day; only to notice your absence when it was too late. When they were far from this island and unable to track the currents the Marine would be taking.  
  
Your feet hit the dock with a soft thud. You move your bag up your shoulder as you stare up at the ship. The monsters empty eyes almost seemed to move in the darkness, watching your motions; watching you escape.  
  
It was hard for you to believe that you had even made it this far; you thought for sure the guard would have caught you. Or someone would have drunkingly stumbled across you. Your hand rests on the locket around your neck. You couldn’t help but smile; maybe luck was finally on your side.

“This is it.” You urge yourself forward into the cool air. The night was surprisingly calm. The crashing waves the soundtrack to your escape. You prayed you didn’t run into anyone on the path, especially a crew member that would be stumbling home after one too many drinks. If that was to happen, how were you going to talk your way out of that one?

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

You count your steps as you push on through the night, Victoria Punk beginning to blend in with the night sky as you distance yourself. Distance yourself from the last few weeks, from the violence and from _him._

Your breath catches as you come to a complete stop. You weren’t entirely sure why you stopped; nothing had come to alarm you. No sound in the distance had startled you. But here you were, standing alone on the dirt path in the middle of the night. You glance over your shoulder; you could still see the outline of Victoria Punk gently rocking against the dark sky.

_They’ve been kind to you._ _They could have killed you._

You bite your lip. The voice was right, why on earth would a crew like the Kid pirates keep you alive if they didn’t see some value in your existence.

_They are sailing in the direction that Jun is said to be_.

Another good point. Was it worth risking Kid finding you gone and going on a rampage? Would he even care? Or would he feel betrayed?

Your mind drifts back to the night in the kitchen, his body pressed against yours how he had asked you why you had left so many years ago. That look in his eyes…

“God dammit.” You hiss.

You turn on your heel and head back to the ship. Slightly annoyed with yourself, all that anxiety and sneaking around for nothing. The wind cooled your reddened face. You really weren’t sure what had made you turn around; it could have been anything really.

“Just so he doesn’t kill anyone in a rage.” You whisper, trying to convince yourself that was the reason. You were doing this for the good of the people of the village. Saving lives really. It most certainly wasn’t because the thought of leaving made your stomach knot. And it was definitely not because you couldn’t imagine putting the scoundrel of a man through pain again.

“He wouldn’t give a damn anyways.” You mumble to yourself coming up on the dock.

_Couldn’t imagine seeing that boy sad again._

You pull yourself over the teeth of the skull. Stopping when your feet hit the deck, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” You whisper, looking out at the dark expanse of the ocean.

“Can’t believe you’re doing what?”

You nearly scream. You clasp your hand over your mouth and turn in the direction of the voice.

_You gotta be kidding me._

There Kid was, standing with his arms across his chest. Even in the dark you could tell he was surveying you, trying to come with a plausible reason as to why his cook was standing on the deck so late at night.

“I just needed some air.” You lie, trying to hide your bag behind your back. “It’s such a quiet night I thought I would get some star-gazing in,” you add, trying a little too hard to make what your saying believable.

Kid doesn’t say a word, only continues to look at you. A short sigh escapes his lips as he begins to move passed you. Your hands tighten around the strap of your bag, you turn as he walks by, still trying to hide the fact that you had almost escaped.

_We had escaped._

You watch closely as the captain walks to the front of the ship, he places both hands on the railing, eyes cast up at the night sky.

“Just getting some air,” He says to himself, a slight amusement in his tone. “Do people always bring their belongings with them when they’re _just getting some air?_ ”

Your insides twisted. _Oh god, he knows._

Kid continues to keep his back to you, not removing his eyes from the sky above. You wanted to say something, anything that would smooth over the situation. But you had already been caught in one lie, was it worth risking telling another?

“I just—”

“Tonight, reminds me of along time ago,” Kid cuts you off, musing, “But unlike then, we aren’t children anymore.” He turns towards you, a dangerously sharp look in his eyes. It was the same look you had come to fear; the same one you saw the night you had first arrived on this ship.

You take a step back, trying to make more distance between you and the unpredictable. Your hands had began to numb, your grasp tightening around the bag that was still behind your back.

“I know what people say about me. Hell, I even know what some of the crew says about me.” He was taking steps towards you, his lip quivered as he spoke; lips curling up over his teeth. He reminded you of a predator ready to strike.

“I am not a good person, [Y/N]. I know it, you know it and I’m sure most of this godforsaken world knows it.” The man continues. You felt wood against your back, foolishly you had backed yourself into a corner, again. Why was it he was always able to get you alone; always able to trap you? Your breath had quickened, your mind trying and failing to find a route of escape.

“[Y/N], why do you insist on leaving me? The crew will start to think you’re undermining my authority. What kind of captain would I be if I couldn’t even keep a cook? Let alone a cook, _like you.”_

For a second you swore you saw electricity spark around his hands. “Fear gives you power [Y/N].” There were barely centimeters between the two of you; his bare chest within your reach.

A soft whimper escapes your lips as his hand makes contact with your shoulder. The bag makes a light thud as it falls from your hands. His grip was hard and firm, you could almost feel each finger imprinting on your clavicle.

His face was close, his teeth bared as he hissed at you.

“I don’t tolerate betrayal very well. Especially when I have shown nothing but generosity.”

“Captain but I didn’t—”

You felt a chill run up your spine as Kid moved his hand from your shoulder to neck. Your breath caught in your throat as his hand tightened. Was this how it was going to end? Choked to death by a childhood friend?

_He is not your friend_.

His eyes were animistic as he looked down at you. He runs his thumb over your lips, smooshing them under the pressure he applied. You fight back a whimper, not wanting to appear as afraid as you were. He licks his lips before closing the distance between yours and his.

The kiss was nothing like the one the two of you had shared in the kitchen. This was hard and rough. His grip tightened around your neck as he held you in place; his lips crashed into yours with a violent urgency you had never felt before. You gasped as he broke away from you. His hand still tight on your neck.

You could feel tears forming in your eyes, that familiar burn. In this moment you willed yourself not to let the tears fall, you couldn’t let him see that you were afraid. But as you looked up at the man before you, you felt your front faltering. His face was as stone, not a flicker of emotion played across his features. You searched his amber eyes for a hint, anything to tell you what the man was thinking. His hold on you lessened.

There it was. As he rubbed his thumb over your neck and down your jugular with an almost affectionate touch, you caught it. It was for a millisecond, but in that moment, you caught a flicker of emotion. His eyes had softened to what could only be described as sadness. Then it was gone, replaced with the all familiar malice.

“Kid I—”

“If you betray me again. I’ll kill you.”


End file.
